Enlevée
by ButYouCanCallMeLiz
Summary: Bella est enlevée de tout ce qu'elle connait pour devenir une esclave d'  Edward Cullen. Quelle sera sa réaction face à ce changement radical dans sa  vie, et plus important encore, comment Edward va t'il réagir? Very Dark. Tous humains.
1. Chapter 1

**Enlevée**

J'ai senti une douleur tout le long de mon côté, j'ai percuté un mur et je suis tombée sans ménagement sur le matelas. Je ne vais pas mentir, c'était une façon merdique pour se réveiller. Surtout quand vous êtes encore inconscient. Plus jamais je ne me plaindrai de mon radio réveil.

Qui suis-je pour plaisanter, je ne vais probablement jamais revoir ma famille et encore moins mon radio réveil.

On a toujours entendu parler d'histoires comme ça, mais on ne pense jamais que cela peut nous arriver. Dans ce cas là, il s'agit de kidnapping.

Tout ce que je me souviens est que je marchais pour rentrer à la maison lorsque je fus frappé à la tête avec quelque chose de très dure. Puis je me suis réveillée quand j'ai percuté ce mur. Je suppose que je ne devrais pas être si surprise, cela ne peut pas toujours être comme dans les films, avec des cagoules et des gars qui s'appellent Tony.

J'ai frotté mon bras avec précaution, en essayant d'ôter la douleur. J'ai regardé le matelas sur lequel j'étais allongé et j'ai bondi de celui-ci. Il était couvert de toutes sortes de tâches auxquelles je ne voulais pas penser. J'avais atterri sur le sol, mais bon, au moins, c'était un tapis.

Je me suis levé et j'ai regardé autour de moi. C'était une chambre très petite, peut-être utilisée comme débarras. A côté du matelas se trouvait une bibliothèque. À ma grande déception, il ne contenait pas de livres.

Je me tenais là en regardant la bibliothèque ,en espérant peut-être que des livres apparaîtraient par magie, et cela me frappa. J'avais été kidnappée. KIDNAPPEE! Comment ai-je pu rester ici debout en me plaignant des tâches et des étagères alors que je pouvais mourir à chaque instant? J'ai commencé à marcher de long en large au milieu de cette petite pièce. Ma main commençait à s'agiter de manière étrange et j'ai commencé à prononcer des bribes de phrases telles que « oh mon,mais je ne peux pas, comment, pourquoi, OH MON DIEU, ce n'est pas » encore et encore.

J'ai finalement glissé le long du mur et je me suis assise. Pas sur le matelas bien sûr, je me fichais dont la façon j'ai paniqué , je n'allais pas débattre de ça.

C'est alors que j'ai entendu la poignée tourner et vu la porte s'ouvrir. C'était comme un film d'horreur qui se déroulait devant mes yeux.

J'ai entendu quelqu'un entrer et refermer la porte derrière lui. Je fixais le sol.

« Tu as pleuré » déclara la voix. C'était une voix profonde, celle d'un homme, et cela me fit sursauter.

J'ai simplement hoché la tête, ne voulant pas parler. C'est alors qu'il se jeta sur moi.


	2. Chapter 2

Il se jeta sur moi si vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de crier car il avait déjà couvert ma bouche avec sa main. Il essuya les larmes dont j'ignorais l'existence. C'était un geste d'apaisement, mais la vitesse semblait être pour ce gars-là sa "particularité" parce que dès qu'il essuya les larmes, il me gifla d'un revers de main.

Dur.

Il se pencha et murmura à mon oreille : «Si tu veux survivre dans cette vie, la première chose que tu dois apprendre c'est de ne jamais faire de bruit inutile. »

Puis il me donna des coups dans l'estomac.

Je me suis pliée en deux en laissant échapper un son étouffé "ouf".

« Désolé ma douce, mais vaut mieux que tu entendes cela de moi que de lui. »

Il semblait trouver cela absolument hilarant et gloussa tout haut . Dans toute autre situation, une situation normale, j'aurais ri aussi pour rendre le moment moins gênant.

Quand finalement il se calma, il m'étudia un peu. En fait, plus qu'un peu, je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise et rougit sous son regard.

Il s'accroupit et prit mon menton entre son pouce et son index. Il leva ma tête et se déplaça un peu pour l'examiner sous plusieurs angles.

"Oh", roucoula-t-il. "J'ai vraiment choisi une qui est jolie n'est-ce pas?"

Je retirais mon menton de ses mains et fronça les sourcils. Cela me rendait malade de le laisser jouer avec moi. Cependant, il l'a mal prit. Son visage devint noir et il laissa échapper un grondement frustré

Lentement, il se redressa et j'ai commencé à paniquer. Quand il fut debout, il roula très lentement ses épaules et remua la tête de droite à gauche comme pour se réchauffer.

Je me suis recroquevillée pour essayer de protéger mon corps de l'attaque qui allait venir. Puis, il y eut un énorme contraste avec sa lenteur précédente, il frappa comme un cobra et me gifla encore le visage . Mais cette fois la force de ses coups m'envoyèrent contre un mur.

Je frottais mon visage, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, ce gars-là était rapide, et il me frappa sur le côté avant que je puisse bouger ma main.

Puis il me frappa encore. Et encore.

J'avais vraiment mal. Je n'essayais même pas de bouger.

Bien, ce gars-là ne semblait pas beaucoup aimer mes idées, et ce fut un autre qui prit ma main et me mit debout.

Il se pencha à droite de mon visage et gronda.

« Assez joué! " Il souffla sur ses cheveux blonds qui tombaient devant ses yeux et se tourna rapidement et me jeta hors de la pièce.

J'avais raison, cette pièce servait de débarras. Quand il me traîna hors de la pièce, il nous laissa dans une chambre, qui avait l'air de ne pas avoir été utilisé depuis un moment.

Avant que je ne puisse admirer la "vue", il me traîna vers une autre porte, une salle de bains. Sérieusement quel était ce gars et sa façon incessante de me traîner? Mon bras va être arraché si il recommence.

La salle de bain avait l'air d'avoir été rénové pour un autre but, je n'étais pas sûr. ...

Au milieu de ces pensées, j' oubliais presque qu'il me déshabillait.

Sans réfléchir, j'ai hurlé"Hey! Hey!" et il s'éloigna, me donnant à peine le temps de couvrir ce qu'il avait dénudé.

Cette fois, j'ai vraiment eu le temps de réaliser mon erreur avant de sentir une douleur venant de mon pied. Il pressa fortement sa botte sur mes orteils nus, puis avec un sourire il me dit qu'il adorait ça, il fit cela trois fois.

Mon souffle fut coupé par la douleur, puis je poussai un petit cri aigu car j'avais un peu honte d'avouer ce que j'avais fait.

«Tu n'apprends jamais n'est ce pas? Oh Edward va s'amuser avec toi! »

Il se jeta à nouveau sur moi pour la deuxième fois au cours des 10 dernières minutes et arracha les quelques vêtements qui me restaient. Il tira d'un placard un tuyau d'arrosage et le relia au jet au-dessus de l'évier. Il tourna le robinet rapidement et aussi loin qui le put, ensuite il leva le tuyau comme une arme et l'eau s'abattit sur moi. L'eau me fouetta le visage et je tournais la tête de droite à gauche à la recherche d' air pour pouvoir respirer.

Enfin, l'eau cessa et j'ouvris la bouche pour respirer.

Il avait un air satisfait sur son visage puis il prit une bouteille et vida le contenu sur mes cheveux. Il grattait mon cuir chevelu tout en frottant mes cheveux. Cela me fit presque regretter le tuyau. Presque.

Il attrapa du savon et commença à frotter au hasard certains endroits de ma peau. Quand il parut satisfait il ramassa le tuyau et me pulvérisa à nouveau.

Cette fois, j'ai su retenir mon souffle. Il m'a laissé frissonnante puis se retourna et partit.

« Tu as 5 minutes .»

Il me jeta une serviette et un bout de tissu, puis ferma la porte. Je me séchais rapidement puis j'essayais de deviner la tenue jusqu'à ce que je trouve de quoi il s'agissait; sous-vêtements et une robe blanche sans bretelles.

Je n'allais pas poser de questions sur ça. Je les enfilai et je commençais à fouiller les placards.

La plupart était vide. Rien ne pouvait être utilisé comme une arme à moins de vouloir asperger ses yeux de shampooing.

Qui s'avéra en fait être ma meilleure idée. Je me sentais incroyablement stupide tenant la bouteille pointée vers la porte, attendant juste qu'il l'ouvre.

J'ai attendu stupidement chaque minute. Cela faisait déjà certainement 5 minutes

Il ouvrit la porte sans avertissement. Il me fallut environ une seconde avant de réagir pour lui donner un coup.

Comme je l'ai déjà dit, et c'est la dernière fois que je le redis, il était rapide. Apparemment, tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était une seconde.

Fichu réflexes.

Je lançais le shampooing sur lui, mais tout ce que j'ai touché fut son épaule, car il s'empara de ma gorge. Je griffais ses mains tandis qu'il les resserrait lentement.

J'ai commencé à paniquer car mes ongles semblaient n'avoir aucun effet sur lui. Ma respiration diminuait et devenait plus difficile. Je pouvais voir de petits points noirs au milieu de ma vision et je n'aimais pas le fait qu'ils s'agrandissent aussi rapidement.

Je savais que j'allais m'évanouir, mais un miracle s'est produit.

« Hey James, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ils la veulent prête pour Edward. »

J'ai senti les mains quitter ma gorge et je me suis effondrée sur le sol. J'ouvris la bouche pour respirer et j'ai légèrement touché ma gorge afin d'être sure que ses mains aient disparu.

L'homme à la porte me regarda comme si je devais le suivre.

En me levant pour le suivre, même si les mains étaient partis, je n'eus pas l'impression d'avoir échapper à une balle. J'avais l'impression de partir pour quelque chose de bien pire.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Je suis restée debout en le regardant fixement. Mon esprit commençait à vagabonder. Ce gars n'appréciait pas mon attitude, il souffla puis dit « James » et inclina sa tête vers moi.

James m'attrapa par les épaules et me souleva du sol, et me porta vers le gars jusqu'à la porte.

Whouah, ce gars avait du pouvoir!Un signe de tête et il pouvait obtenir de James tout ce qu'il voulait!

James me reposa sur mes pieds et me poussa jusqu'à l'homme.

« Bonne chance Dimitri, elle plus difficile qu'elle n'en a l'air. »Puis il se tourna et parti.

J'étais heureuse qu'il soit parti, mais cela ne soulagea pas le sentiment d' écoeurement dans mon estomac.

Dimitri était beaucoup plus calme que James mais cela ne le rendait pas pour autant moins effrayant. J'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait me battre ou me tuer seulement avec son pouce ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Dimitri m'emmena dans un couloir puis dans une chambre. A l'intérieur se trouvaient deux hommes et deux femmes. Le premier homme était vraiment musclé avec des cheveux bruns bouclés et une superbe blonde accrochée à son bras. Ils ressemblaient à une star de football qui sortait toujours avec la chef des pom-pom girl du lycée.

L'autre gars était musclé aussi, mais je pense que toute personne qui se tenait à côté du premier gars avait l'air un peu pathétique en comparaison. Ce sont ses cheveux de sable blond et ses yeux bleus intenses qui le distinguaient. Il y avait également une fille à ses côtés. Cette jeune fille était petite, petite dans tous les sens du terme, bien qu'elle n'avait pas l'air aussi jeune malgré sa taille.

Tous avait un air sérieux, sauf elle, elle semblait excitée.

« Elle prête pour vous. »

« Merci Dimitri. »

La blonde parla, sans regarder une seule fois Dimitri, elle était trop occupée à me détailler de haut en bas. Dimitri hocha la tête puis quitta la pièce.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

Elle me regarda d'une façon qui me fit sentir soudainement minuscule. Cela me glaça je suis resté bouche bée avant de pouvoir répondre.

« Bella.»

C'était une sorte de petit cri. Mince.

« Edward va adorer ça ! C'est parfait »

La plus petite des filles sautait presque de joie . Elle se dirigea vers moi et attacha un grand noeud rouge autour de ma taille.

« Maintenant tu es vraiment un cadeau. »

« Alice, ce n'est pas un peu trop ? »

La blonde sourcilla et n'avait pas du tout l'air impressionné.

Alice cependant, semblait ignorer le regard intimidant de la blonde et lui lança un regard qui voulait dire: «Tu sais de qui on parle ? Bien sûr que cela ne l'est pas! "

Avant que Rose ne puisse rétorquer, Alice dit rapidement « Edward arrive ! ».

« As-tu vu quelque chose Alice ? » C'était la première fois que j'entendais le gars aux cheveux blonds parler .

« Pfff!Non !Je l'entends venir des escaliers, à sa façon de marcher. "

La blonde leva les yeux, mais suivit le reste à l'extérieur. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Devais-je les suivre ? Devais-je me cacher ?

La porte se referma avant que je ne puisse les suivre, alors je devinai qu'ils voulaient que je reste dans la pièce. Je me dirigeai vers le lit et m'assit. Il était doux. Je pouvais entendre leurs voix à l'extérieur.

« Hey Edward! Comment s'est passé le voyage d'affaires avec papa?" Je n'ai pas reconnu cette voix, cela devait être le gars musclé qui n'avait pas parlé lorsqu'il était dans la chambre.

« T'en fais un,tu les a tous fait. Juste un tas de vieux gars en costume cravate. Je suis content que cela soit terminé. »

« Attends un moment!Nous avons une surprise ! » C'était la voix d'Alice.

« Quel genre de surprise ? »

Il semblait méfiant. Je devine que c'était Edward.

« Ouvre la porte et tu verras ! »C'était encore Alice.

La poignée de la porte tourna lentement, et je sentis mon pouls s'accélérer. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, je peux juste dire que j'ai été heureuse d'être déjà assise, parce que j'avais les jambes en coton. L'homme le plus magnifique se tenait sur le seuil. Cheveux ébouriffés couleur bronze, luxueux costumes, cravate défaite et des yeux d'un vert des plus intenses.

Il était l'homme le plus merveilleux que j'aie jamais vu...Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse une grimace de dégoût.

J'ai senti mon estomac se retourner.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Il se tourna pour les regarder.

« Il est temps que tu ais une nouvelle esclave. Tout ce que tu fais c'est de te morfondre à la maison. »

La blonde croisa ses bras et lança un regard furieux à Edward.

« C'est vrai ! » renchérit Alice « Tu es constamment déprimé ! »

« Merci Alice, Merci Rosalie. »Il parla d'un ton sarcastique, et leur jeta un regard furieux.

« Amenez-la dans sa chambre, je m'occuperai...d'elle dans la matinée. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en désordre et eut soudain l'air très fatigué.

Alice protesta , "Mais elle est ton esclave personnel, elle est supposée dormir dans ta chambre!"

"Alice, je m'occuperai de ça dans la matinée!" Il lui lança un regard menaçant, à sa place j'aurai probablement été effrayé et aurai pleuré, mais Alice haussa juste les épaules et dit: «Ok. "

Elle commença à marcher dans le couloir et le type blond la suivit aussitôt.

Une fille que je n'avais pas encore vu et qui devait être une esclave, est venu , pris ma main et m'emmena ailleurs pour «me montrer les ficelles du métier.».

Juste avant de tourner au coin, j'ai entendu Alice appeler du couloir.

« Au fait, son nom est Bella ! »


	4. Chapitre 4

Une fois que nous étions hors de vue, l'esclave qui me tirait par le poignet, commença à me parler.

"Ok, alors je m'appelle Angela, tu peux m'appeler" Angie ", nous ne pouvons être qu'amies désormais."

Nous avons commencé à descendre un grand escalier.

« Euh, ok, mon nom est Bella. »

Angela s'arrêta devant une porte. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, mais s'arrêta avant de l'ouvrir.

«C'est le vestiaire. C'est aussi la seule salle de bains que les esclaves sont autorisés à utiliser donc s'il te plaît il faut la garder propre! "

Elle ouvrit finalement la porte et entra à l'intérieur. Un mur était recouvert de casiers blancs.

"Ces casiers contiennent tout tes vêtements et les biens que tu as. Tu dois te changer ici le matin et le soir. Je pense qu'ils sont ici pour gagner de la place dans les chambres. "

Elle se tourna vers le mur à côté.

«Cette porte mène aux toilettes, la porte d'à côté aux douches."

Elle se tourna de l'autre côté. C'était un long miroir avec des lavabos en face de lui.

«C'est là où tout le monde se brosse les dents, se brosse les cheveux et, si tu es assez chanceuse d'avoir ça, se maquille. Le maquillage et autres plaisirs sont donnés en récompense, sachant que tu es l'esclave personnel d' Edward, je ne m'attendrai pas à cela . Cette pièce est TRES occupé le matin et le soir si tu as l'intention de prendre une douche ou utiliser un miroir, lève toi tôt! "

Elle se tourna vers le dernier mur.

«Cette porte mène à la buanderie, il y a aussi une autre porte dans le couloir. Tu laves tes vêtements et ceux du maître là, ne jamais mélanger tes vêtements avec les siens. Ne pas démarrer la machine entre 14 et 15 heures car c'est la sieste d' Esmé . Alice est très pointilleuse sur ses vêtements alors suit le tableau d'instruction. La peau d'Emmett est très sensible à l'assouplissant que tout le monde utilise donc il en a un différent, n'oublie pas ou ne mélange pas les deux et n'en parle pas à aucun des autres maîtres , Dieu sait ce qu'ils en penseraient , mais Emmett est très consciencieux à ce sujet et ne veut que personne d'autre le sache. "

Elle fit ensuite demi-tour et sortit immédiatement de la pièce. Je courus pour pouvoir la suivre.

« Whaouh Angela!Tu parles trop vite ! »

« Tu devras t'y habituer chérie. Les maîtres ne parleront pas pendant que « tu travailleras » donc parle vite et reste silencieuse. »

A l'opposée du vestiaire, il y avait deux portes avec des chiffres couleur or 1 et 2 sur chacune.

« Voici les chambres. Il y a plein de lits et la plupart sont libres donc tu devras en choisir un. Tu feras ça plus tard car je dois encore te montrer la salle à manger. »

Elle se retourna face aux vestiaires et partit sur la gauche.

« Voici la salle à manger. Tu prendras ton petit-déjeuner, déjeuner et dîner ici. Il n'y a pas de sonnerie pour prévenir quand c'est l'heure du repas donc reste attentive. Les Cullen détestent les sonneries, la seule sonnerie que tu entendras c'est celle du matin. Une autre esclave sonne si ils se lèvent tôt. »

« Et si personne ne se réveille tôt ? Et si tout le monde dort encore ? »

Elle me fixa d'une manière étrange en ajoutant « Personne ne se lève en retard. »

Elle secoua la tête comme si elle essayait de se débarrasser de cette pensée.

« Hey Ang ! »

J'étais tellement occupé à étudier le visage d'Angela que je n'avais pas remarqué les deux filles qui s'approchaient de nous.

A leur façon d'être, et lorsque la première fille parla, je les ai imaginé être le genre de filles qui ont des comptes sur tous les réseaux sociaux existants, et qui taperaient des chiffres et des symboles à la place de lettres.

Ce seraient ça , si elles n'étaient pas des esclaves.

« OOH, c'est une nouvelle ? Certaines filles ont déjà parlé sur toi!Haha ! »

Je pouvais dire, vu l'expression de l'autre fille, qu'elles avaient déjà parler de moi.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis Jess, mais mes amis m'appellent Jessie ou parfois J."

"Et je suis Lauren, la meilleure amie de Jess! Mais tu peux m'appeler Lor ou RenRen! Parfois, Jess me demande-"

"Peu importe ! Hey Ang, veux-tu que moi et Lor emmenions ..."

"Bella".

"D'accord, emmenions Bella ?"

"Euh, bien sûr. Hey, je te verrai plus tard Bella. "

Angela me sourit et partit. J'étais triste de la voir partir, je ne voulais pas être coincé avec ces deux là. J'avais l'impression qu'elle sortait tout droit de TotalGirl*ou un truc de ce genre.

« Oh Bella ! On pourrait t'appeler Bell!Ou LaLa ! »

Les cris de Lauren commencèrent à me donner mal à la tête. Elles semblaient adorer les commérages, ce qui signifie qu'elles étaient les mieux placés pour me répondre au sujet d'Edward.

Et je ne voulais vraiment pas être appelé « LaLa » …

"Oh Bella! Il y a un lit à côté de nous! Tu peux dormir dans notre chambre. C'est dans la chambre 2 qu'il y a moins de gens!"

"Bien sûr Jess! Pourquoi ne pas me montrer?

Je les suivi dans la chambre 2.

« Nous avons les lits 18 et 19. Tu peux avoir le 17 si tu veux. »

« Ok. »

« Cela signifie que ton casier sera le 17. »

Je me tenais là, embarrassée, regardant la chambre. Les lits étaient tous unis et soudés ensemble. Je suppose que c'était ok, car nous n'allions pas nous changer ici. Je comprenais mieux ce que voulait dire Angela par gagner de la place.

Je m'assis sur le lit de Jess, sur lequel elle et Lauren étaient déjà assise.

«Alors, quels sont les potins sur Edward?" Demandai-je, en essayant d'avoir le même vocabulaire qu'elle. Je me sentais extrêmement idiote.

"Donc, tu es sa nouvelle esclave? "

J'acquiesçai.

Jess et Lauren échangèrent un regard.

«Quoi? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?"

"Edward est très mauvais! Il est comme, connu pour ça dans le dictionnaire la formation d'une esclave!"

Je regardai Jess pendant une minute, mais décidait de laisser tomber ça.

« Alors il est strict ? »

« Non, Jasper et Emmett sont stricts, Edward est méchant. »

«Il est toujours grognon. Je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire." dit Lauren avec un air sérieux.

"Donc, il frappe les esclaves? "

"Non, non!" m'assura Jess et je me détendis ... jusqu'à ce que Jess termine sa phrase.

"Il frappe juste son esclave. J'ai entendu dire qu'il les viole aussi."

"Oh, j'ai entendu dire que son esclave devait rester nue dans sa chambre toute la journée pour qu'il puisse « la prendre » à chaque fois qu'il voulait." dit Lauren.

"J'ai entendu ça aussi! J'ai aussi entendu ..." Jess s'arrêta à la vue de mon visage. Je devine qu'il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Peut-être un peu vert.

Je pensais que j'étais celle qui allait nourrir ce gars et faire sa lessive. Je ne m'attendais pas à

être cette sorte d'esclave.

J'ai commencé à hyperventiler.

"Hey, tu devrais peut-être t'allonger ..."

J'ai hoché la tête et je suis allé sur mon lit puis je me suis effondrée.

Je suis restée couchée là en pensant sans arrêt à la même chose.

Finalement, Jessica et Lauren partirent. J'attendis que plus de personnes entrent dans la chambre avant d'aller finalement à mon casier et de mettre le pyjama que l'on m'a donné. Il était raide et rêche. Tout le contraire de ce que devait être un pyjama.

En fin de compte cela n'avait pas d'importance parce que le lit était irritée aussi.

Et cela n'avait pas d'importance parce que je n'allais pas pouvoir dormir de toute façon.

Je restai allongé là et laissai les mots retentirent dans ma tête.

Edward. Frapper. Mauvais. Strict. Viol. Edward. Méchant. Viol. Esclave.

*Total girl est un magazine pour filles.


	5. Chapitre 5

Finalement, je me suis endormie. J'étais vraiment surprise. Qui pouvait dormir si profondément en étant si stressé ? Je préférai cela, ainsi je ne m'endormirai pas en lustrant ses chaussures ou à faire je ne sais quoi.

Qu'est ce que j'étais supposée faire ...

Oh mon dieu! Dans quoi étais-je tombée? Qu'avais je fait pour mériter cela? Je voulais juste rentrer chez moi! Beurk! C'était un tel gâchis!

Angela m'avait réveillé plus tôt pour que je puisse prendre une douche. C'était très gentil de sa part sachant qu'elle ne dormait pas dans la même chambre que moi, elle était dans la chambre 1. C'était agréable de savoir que quelqu'un ici se souciait de moi, cela me détendit un peu.

Il y avait juste quelques autres personnes dans les douches, qui ont accueilli Angela chaleureusement mais d'une façon lente, encore endormie. Je ne les critiquai pas. Aucune des chambres n' avait de fenêtres, mais je devinais que le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé.

Je pris vite ma douche et je me changeai rapidement. En ramassant mon pyjama dans mon casier, je vis ma robe bustier blanche que j'avais jeté à la hâte la nuit dernière.

Il y avait encore le nœud autour. Je la pliai et la coinçai sous mes autres vêtements. Je portai 'l'uniforme des esclaves 'que tout le monde avait. C'était une simple robe noire, mais si je l'avais vu dans d'autres circonstances, je l'aurais trouvé joli.

Je me brossai les cheveux et me regardai dans le miroir. Je plissai mon nez et détournai les yeux. Jamais je ne comprendrai pourquoi ils m'avaient choisi.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais? Allons prendre le petit déjeuner avant que ces filles blondes de la chambre 2 mangent tout les Rice Krispies! "

Angela m'informa à table que ces deux filles blondes de la chambre 2 étaient connues pour voler les derniers Rice Krispies. De plus, elle ne savait même pas leurs prénoms.

Angela était assise là, avec un air suffisant sur le visage pendant qu'elle prenait son petit déjeuner. Pourtant, entre-temps, elle réalisa ma détresse.

"Oh, hey! Tu es inquiète à propos d' Edward? Ne le sois pas! Il se peut qu'il ne t'appelle même pas!"

"Qu'il m'appelle? "

"Ouais, la plupart des maîtres n'ont pas leurs esclaves personnels avec eux toute la journée si ils n'en ont pas besoin. Elles aident les autres esclaves jusqu'à ce que leurs maîtres ont besoin d'elles."

"Comment font-ils pour« nous appeler »? "

"Oh, tu auras bientôt le tien ." Angela leva son poignet. Il y avait une boucle en argent autour de son poignet ressemblant à un bracelet. Un cercle en argent était collé sur le côté du bracelet avec l'inscription des armoiries de la famille dessus.

«Cela montre que tu appartiens aux Cullen, sur le tient il y aura probablement le nom d'Edward . Il émet un bip quand il a besoin de toi, c'est comme une sorte de... pager. Il s'agit d'un dispositif de surveillance aussi."

"Un dispositif de surveillance?"

"Ouais, au cas où tu essaies de t'échapper." Soudain, son visage devint grave et paniqua.

« S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît n'essaie pas de t'échapper ! J'ai vu ce qu'ils leur font! C'est...ils...S'il te plaît n'essaie pas. Personne ne s'est jamais échappé. Jamais. »

Ses yeux me transpercèrent. Cela me fit froid dans le dos, j'étais tenté de lui dire « J'ai déjà vu des gens morts ». Je détournai les yeux et hochai la tête. Angela sembla visiblement soulagé.

Avant que l'une de nous ne puisse rajouter autre chose, deux assiettes glissèrent à côté de nous sur la table.

« Hey B ! »

C'était Jessica et Lauren. Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur pour leur parler, d'ailleurs je pense que je ne serais jamais d'humeur pour leur parler.

« Hey. » marmonnai-je.

« Tu t'es levée tôt. Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ? Haha ! »

Je rigolai avec elle bien que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui était drôle.

« Oh ! As tu vu le nouveau bijoux de Rosalie aujourd'hui ?

Lauren se pencha et donna un coup de coude à Jessica.

«Pas aujourd'hui, mais je l'avais déjà remarqué il y a quelque jours!"

"C'est Papa Cullen qui doit être fier, cela en fait deux maintenant! "

Le sarcasme de Lauren était si évident, qu'il aurait pu être vu de l'espace.

«Attendez, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?"

Les deux jeunes filles criaient et essayaient de parler en même temps. Je soupirai. Je n'aurai pas du demander.

« Chut, Loren! Ok, donc, lorsque tu es une esclave personnelle, parfois, ton maître t'offre des bijoux ou autres pour montrer aux autres que tu es 'à lui'. »

« Et récemment Rosalie a reçu beaucoup de bijoux incrustés de diamants d' Emmett. » interrompit Lauren.

Jessica lui lança un regard furieux avant de poursuivre.

« Emmett est son maître. » expliqua-t'elle"Quoi qu'il en soit, tout le monde a pensé qu'il y avait une histoire d 'amour secrète entre les deux et maintenant, à en juger par le fait qu'elle porte plus de diamants pour travailler que la reine, nous pouvons dire qu'ils sont ensemble. "

"... Et alors?"

"Eh bien, ce ne serait probablement pas une grosse affaire si il n'y avait pas Jasper. Ja-"

"Jasper est l'autre maître!" coupa Loren, n'appréciant pas de toute évidence le manque d'attention.

Jessica se tourna brusquement pour faire face à Loren. Elle fronça les sourcils d'un air menaçant.

"Oui" dit-elle lentement,en ne quittant pas des yeux Loren, "Quoi qu'il en soit, Jasper est tombé éperdument amoureux d'une esclave ici, appelée Alice. Il voulait l'épouser et l'enlever de l'esclavage, mais son père n'a pas accepter l'idée que son fils puisse épouser une esclave. " grommela Jessica sur son dernier commentaire.

Loren en profita pour prendre la parole.

"Ouais, alors maintenant Alice est son esclave mais ne fait pour ainsi dire, rien! Jasper est mal vu de maître Carlisle pour ça, il reste donc tranquille la plupart du temps pour éviter d'être expulsé de la maison. C'est pourquoi maître Emmett essaye de cacher sa ' relation' avec Rosalie. "

"Ouais, mais à en juger par ses nouveaux accessoires, cela ne va pas rester caché longtemps." Jessica soupira d'un air heureux "J'aime les situations dramatiques!"

Tout d'un coup, répondant comme à un signal silencieux, tout le monde se leva lentement et partit.

Angela prit ma main et m'emmena de force.

"Excuse-moi", dit-elle en me voyant me frotter le bras, à l'endroit où elle m'avait saisi. "Je voulais juste m'éloigner de ces filles. Elles m'énervent. De toute façon, il est temps de commencer à travailler!" Je suivis Angela, même si je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire. Étais-je supposé retrouver Edward? Je n'avais pas de bracelet donc je ne pouvais savoir quand il aurait besoin de moi.

Je suivis Angel à l'étage . Elle portait un énorme panier à linge. Elle frappa doucement à la porte et attendit la permission avant de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Je fut choqué de trouver le gars , en fait le maître, aux cheveux couleurs blonds sable quand je suis arrivé. En fait, ce n'était pas ça le plus surprenant. C'était le fait qu'il serrait dans ses bras une esclave et ne portait qu'une paire de jeans.

L'esclave était Alice, je me suis souvenu de son prénom dès le premier jour. Ce fut le déclic, c'était elle Alice dont maître Jasper était tombé amoureux!

«Désolé», dit il à Angela et se mit à rire: «Je suis un peu lent ce matin pour me préparer» en pointant sa poitrine nue.

"Juste ceux qui sont sur le sol dit il à Angela tandis qu'Alice lui donna une chemise. Il donna à Alice un baiser sur la bouche avant de commencer à enfiler sa chemise. Angela commença à ramasser les vêtements sur le sol et les empila dans le panier.

Tandis qu'Alice me regardait , je réalisai que j'étais resté planté là entre les deux. J'ai vite détourné les yeux et commencé à aider Angela.

"Oh Bella! Nous ferions mieux d'aller voir Edward!" Je levai les yeux qu' Alice était déjà à mes côtés. Elle saisit mon poignet et me tira vers l'extérieur. Dans le couloir elle se dirigea vers une nouvelle porte. J'essaierai de me rappeler de ça la prochaine fois.

Alice commença à brosser mon haut et lissa ma jupe. Je fit un pas en arrière. Elle me regarda dans les yeux et sourit. "Vas-y. Fonce! » elle se tourna et partit.

Ce qui ne m'échappa pas c'est son rapide coup d' oeil inquiet qu'elle me lança par dessus son épaule avant de tourner au coin.

Génial, juste ce que j'avais besoin pour renforcer ma confiance.

Je me rappelai comment Angela avait frappé et décidai que c'était une bonne idée. Je frappai trois fois et j'ai dû tendre l'oreille pour entendre la voix à l' intérieure.

J'ai entendu un faible «entrer» et j' ouvris lentement la porte. Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine, cela en était presque douloureux. J'ai seulement remarqué à quel point mes mains transpiraient quand j'ai fermé la porte derrière moi.

Lorsque je levai mes yeux du sol je l'ai vu me regarder d'un air impatient. Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que de le fixer, il soupira d'un air exaspéré et se dirigea vers moi.

Si possible mon cœur aurait pu battre plus fort . Oui, c'était vraiment douloureux maintenant.

Il donna un coup de pied à l'arrière de mes genoux et mes genoux fléchirent sous moi.

Il posa sa main sur ma tête et me poussa vers le sol, ce qui accéléra et intensifia les sensations de douleurs jusqu'à mes genoux.

Je me suis retenue de gémir et me mordit les lèvres.

"Chaque fois que tu salueras un maître," grogna-t-il « tu dois te mettre à genoux jusqu'à ce qu'il te dise de te lever. "

Angela n'avait pas fait ça pour Jasper. Je n'avais aucune idée pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir à ça car Edward continua de parler. Cette fois-ci d'une voix beaucoup plus calme.

«Je ne veux pas être dur avec toi si je n'ai pas à le faire, donc fais ce que je te dis et sois une bonne fille,et je ne te ferai pas de mal. Peux tu faire ça pour moi? "

Il y eut un silence. Il m'a fallu un moment pour comprendre qu'il voulait une réponse et tout à coup un million de pensées traversèrent mon esprit.

Tu devrais dire «oui». Non James t'as dit de ne pas parler. Qui se soucie de James! C'était trop long pour répondre, il suffit de rester immobile. Non! Tu devrais hocher la tête. Mais tu devras le re-

Vlan !

Je sentis ma tête claquer contre le sol, lorsqu'il frappa l'arrière de ma tête.

"Peux-tu faire ça pour moi?" répétait-il. Sa voix était plus irritée cette fois, et il insista sur chaque mot.

J' hochai vivement la tête cette fois, même si cela me fit mal au cou.

"Bien, les rebelles ne me conviennent pas. Elles terminent trop brisées pour être utile."

Ma gorge se serra.

"Voici ton bracelet." Il tendit une boucle en argent et je lui tendis ma main. Il le glissa et le coinça afin que je ne puisse pas l'enlever. Il fit des petits bruits lorsqu'il appuya dessus. Je ne pouvais pas tirer dessus pour l'agrandir. Cela m'a fait penser à ces «fils» que le mécanicien avait utilisé lors d'une excursion à l'école primaire.

L' armoirie des Cullen était dessus, avec 'EDWARD' gravé entre.

"Tu dois venir ici chaque matin et me réveiller à 8 heures précises. Si tu oublies, crois-moi, tu ne vivras pas jusqu'au déjeuner. "

Il fit une pause.

"Tu apporteras mon petit déjeuner dans ma chambre, je ne prends pas le petit déjeuner avec la famille. "

Il continua sa liste. Je savais que je n'allais pas me souvenir de tout ça. J'ai commencé à paniquer. Que fera-t-il de moi si je ne me souviens pas?

"Isabella! ISABELLA! Qu'est-ce que je viens de te demander?" dit-il en hurlant. J' avais l'impression d'être encore à l'école secondaire. Sauf que rêvasser à l'école secondaire n'avait pas de conséquences désastreuses.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

«Réponds-moi petite idiote !"

Sans même y penser, je lui répondis.

« Hey!Je ne suis pas idiote ! »

Je l'ai regretté avant même de parler. C'était un réflexe que j'avais eu toute ma vie. Je n'étais pas stupide, mais je me suis posé la question vue que toutes mes erreurs se terminaient la plupart du temps dans la douleur.

Ma tête heurta le mur à la seconde où j'ai terminé de prononcer la dernière syllabe d' "idiote". Ma vision était brouillée et je pouvais entendre ses pas. J'ai essayé de me relever et de bouger mais j'étais à moitié aveugle, j'ai senti sa main contre ma joue et il me projeta contre un mur.

Je voyais vraiment des étoiles à ce stade.

«Va chercher mon petit déjeuner. Je t'appellerai si j'ai encore besoin de toi. Dans ton propre intérêt, il vaut mieux que non. "

J'ai pratiquement rampé hors de la pièce aussi vite que j'ai pu. Je fermai la porte derrière moi , m'affalai contre le mur et attendit afin que la douleur et les étoiles disparaissent.

Je pouvais encore sentir la brûlure sur ma joue lorsque je me levai, j'essuyai les larmes et me dirigeai vers la cuisine.


	6. Chapitre 6

'ai mis du temps à m'adapter aux règles et au mode de vie d' Edward . Il n'était pas très enthousiaste pour m'apprendre à faire les choses, et il était plus du style à tout-jeter-ce-qui-est-sous-la- main jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes.

Je n'avais pas été battu trop sévèrement, juste quelques contusions. La seule chose qui me dérangeait était mon bras. Il avait jeté un cadre photo qui était plus pointu qu'il n'en avait l'air. Cela me laissa une coupure dans le bras laquelle saignait comme une plaie chirurgicale juste ouverte. Angela déchira un bout de tissu et le serra autour de mon bras. Cela commençait vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs et de plus ça piquait un peu.

Edward leva un sourcil quand il vit ça, mais ne fit aucun commentaire quand il m'appela et me demanda de refaire son lit. Apparemment, c'est le « commun des esclaves», pour une esclave non-personnelle, de faire son travail, et de le refaire si c'est mal fait.

Il se leva et me donna une raison détaillée pourquoi le lit était mal fait, puis me regarda le refaire. Lorsque j'eus fini il décida que je devais « tout recommencer encore » et enleva les draps du lit et les jeta sur le sol, ainsi que les oreillers.

J'ai soupiré en silence et roulé des yeux mais il a du le voir car il me donna aussitôt une gifle.

Je fermai les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et essayai de retenir les larmes qui commencèrent à affluer et fis en sorte de ne rien exprimer sur mon visage. J'ai ouvert les yeux et ai commencé à ramasser tous les oreillers et les draps pour que je puisse refaire son lit.

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient .Il utilisait rarement le bouton d'appel car j'étais pratiquement dans sa chambre pour effectuer des tâches bêtes et inutiles. Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il adorait utiliser son pouvoir pour me faire faire des choses inutiles . De plus, apparemment, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de me regarder entrain de me casser le cul et il y trouvait probablement un malsain plaisir.

Le seul moment où Edward sourit est lorsqu'il voit l'expression de mon visage quand il me demande de polir les robinets de la baignoire, ou de ranger par ordre alphabétique ses chaussures selon les créateurs Italiens.

Je fus soulagé quand il me demanda de prévenir le personnel de cuisine, qu' il assisterait au dîner ce soir-là avec sa famille. D'abord, cela signifiait que je pourrai quitter sa chambre!Et que l'heure du dîner approchait et donc je pourrai partir!

La cuisine était énorme! Le marbre ornait le comptoir et ajoutait un style à l'ensemble de la cuisine, dont les appareils semblaient être derniers cris, j'avais peur de toucher à quelque chose. Je suppose que rien n'était trop beau pour les Cullen. J'aurais dû m'en douter, je veux dire qui, de nos jours a encore des esclaves? Ou encore des domestiques?

Et si quelqu'un venait ? Est-ce qu'ils nous cacheraient? Tout ça est illégal.

Tous les gens dans la cuisine étaient vraiment serviable et m'ont aidé à trouver Mme Cope. Apparemment, elle était la responsable de la cuisine. Elle était beaucoup plus agée que ce que j'attendais. Quand elle me vit, elle sourit, puis fronça les sourcils un peu en me détaillant.

"Hmmm, on dirait que tu reviens de guerre, chérie. Que t'-est-il arrivé?"

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Étais-je censée dire que mon maître me frappait? Il me semblait ne pas en avoir le droit. Heureusement, quelques instants après, une autre cuisinière arriva.

«Bella, c'est ça?" J' hochai la tête. La jeune fille se tourna vers Mme Cope et dit: «Elle est la nouvelle esclave d' Edward.".

Mme Cope sursauta.

« Oh pauvre fille!"

J'eus l'impression qu'elle voulait s'occuper de moi, mais ne savait comment faire. Elle agitait ses mains tout autour de moi sans jamais me toucher. Je suis restée là maladroitement, en me balançant sur mes pieds. Finalement, elle renonça.

"Euh, Mme Cope?" demandais-je quand elle eut fini de bouger.

"Oui, ma chère? "" Edward m'a demandé de vous prévenir qu'il viendra dîner..." je ne pus finir ma phrase.

"Oh bien sûr! Il peut venir quand il le souhaite! Il reste dans sa chambre pendant une semaine mais maintenant il décide qu'il a enfin le temps!" Elle leva ses mains en l'air et roulait des yeux.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle était si en colère, ce n'était pas comme si un membre de la famille ratait le dîner.

Cependant, je ne posai pas de question.

Je la remerciai et partis.

Edward ne m'avait pas appelé je suis donc allé dans ma chambre pour me reposer. J'étais si fatiguée! Et j'avais envie de faire pipi! Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé mais je n'avais pratiquement rien mangé aujourd'hui, et encore moins fait pipi! Ma bouche était sèche à force de ne pas parler, je détestais ça.

Des esclaves qui partageaient la même chambre entrèrent. Elles ont souri et se sont présentées comme Becca et Claire.

"Hey, qu'est-que tu as fait? On t'a envoyé au poteau d'éxécution?" demanda Becca.

"Ouais, comme une centaine de fois?" plaisanta Claire.

J'ai ri avec elles. Leur attitude était étonnamment rafraîchissante et j'aurais littéralement tout fait pour les empêcher de partir.

«Non, c'est juste Edward. Il essaye de me dresser. »

" Oh, c'est dur! "

«Ouais ça craint! En un sens, je suis contente de ne pas être une esclave personnelle. Je ne recevrai pas de bijoux, mais je n'aurai pas toutes ses cicatrices! »

"Hé, où as-tu eu celle-ci?" Becca pointa une contusion sur mon mollet.

"Oh, euh ... Il m'a donné un coup de pied alors qu'il allait dans la salle de bain et j'étais sur le sol, entrain de vérifier si ses clés n'étaient pas tombées sous la bibliothèque. "

"Oh, eh bien et celle-là? Claire montra une marque rouge sur le dos de ma main.

« J'ai renversé son café sur ma main, le plateau est tombé sur mon orteil ce qui a causé ceci », en pointant mon orteil, « et fait cela », en montrant mon bras avec le bandage.

"Aie! Je ne veux même pas savoir! »

« Et cette marque sur tes omoplates? "

"Il m'a frappé avec un élastique."

"Pourquoi?"

"Eh bien ..." Je commençai à raconter mon histoire de ce qui s'était passé.

J'ai parlé à Becca et Claire pendant un moment et de plus en plus de personnes nous ont rejoint et j'ai fini par avoir une foule autour de moi. Cela s'est transformé en un jeu 'où je n'avais pas été frappé' quand Angela entra.

"Vous êtes tous là! Je me demandais pourquoi la salle était presque vide. Vous savez que c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner?"

La plupart des filles se précipitèrent vers la porte. Les autres attendirent pour pouvoir mieux circuler, mais finalement, tout le monde partit, sauf Angela. Elle me regarda de haut en bas et fronça les sourcils, mais garda le silence. Nous sommes allées dîner ensemble.

Après le dîner, je voulais juste prendre une douche et aller au lit. Dans la douche, j'en ai profité pour enlever mon bandage. J'ouvris la bouche quand je le vis. C'était tout rouge et gonflé! Je l'ai percé doucement et ça fit mal, je suppose que le linge sale dans lequel Angela l'avait enveloppé l'avait infecté. J'ai essayé de laver soigneusement la plaie, puis le bandage.

Quand je suis sortie de la douche, j'ai essoré le tissu puis le serrai autour de mon bras avant que quelqu'un puisse voir. Je ne voulais pas attirer plus d'attention que je ne l'avais fait aujourd'hui.

C'était agréable d'avoir autour de soi des gens qui s'intéressaient à moi et qui souhaitaient mieux me connaître, mais je serais heureuse si je pouvais passer inaperçu les prochains jours.

Je sortis de la douche et trouvai Angela en train de se brosser les dents au-dessus d'un lavabo. Elle cracha dans le lavabo et sourit. "Tu te sens mieux?"

J' hochai la tête.

"Les premier jours sont toujours les pires! Au moins tu sais ce que tu feras demain. »

J'ai souri et acquiesçai.

Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire, je veux dire si, je devais m'agenouiller dès que j'entrai dans la pièce et ne pas parler, mais il attendait de moi un certain nombre de chose. J'ai appris à éviter tout contact avec les yeux (autrement un coup sur la tête), ne pas lui poser trop de questions sur le rangement (être poussé contre un mur) et de répondre "Oui, maître» à tout ce qu'il disait (autrement un coup de lampe dans mon estomac ).

Je jetai un coup d' oeil à sa penderie et vis qu'il avait déplacé ses chaussures. Je jure que si je dois le refaire encore, je voudrais ... Je voudrais ... ne rien faire.

Eh bien, c'était déprimant et je n'avais rien à faire pour le reste de ma vie. Si quelque chose m'énervait et bien tant pis, car j'étais une esclave maintenant. Il ne se souciait pas si j'avais quelque chose à dire.

Toute sa pièce était en désordre et j'ai commencé à entasser plusieurs affaires et les ai rangé, durant tout ce temps il n'a cessé de me fixer.

J'allai mettre quelques livres sur son étagère, quand je l'ai vu se raidir et jeter des coups d' oeil tout autour de lui.

J'ai vite reporté mon attention sur les livres et j'ai remarqué qu'un des livres avait un marque-page. J'ai laissé celui-ci à sa place et pris le reste pour les remettre sur l'étagère, je l'ai vu alors se détendre. Je ressentis un sentiment de fierté car j'avais fait quelque chose de bien.

Mon bandage se coinça entre les livres et j'essayai de le retirer pour me libérer. Tout d'un coup, Edward fut près de moi et tira d'un coup sur le nœud qui maintenait mon bandage.

"Pourquoi as-tu cette chose ridicule sur ?"

Il s'arrêta et ausculta mon bras d'un air ébahi. Je baissai les yeux, la coupure était plus rouge et gonflée, et les bords étaient légèrement verts. J'ai eu un haut le cœur et j'ai détourné les yeux.

Edward tendit la main d'un geste hésitant et toucha la plaie sur le côté. J'ai sifflé puis je me suis automatiquement reculée, attendant la gifle.

Au lieu de cela quand je l'ai regardé, il avait l'air étonné, inquiet et peut-être un peu coupable. Il se ressaisit et dit:

«Tu dois aller voir Carlisle! "

Il saisit mon autre bras et tira dessus mais je le retirai, et j' essayai de ne pas bouger. Ce fut probablement la chose la plus stupide à faire, mais je savais que Carlisle était le père d' Edward et commandait tout le monde! Allait-il me tuer?

"Ils allaient m'abattre" parce que j'étais blessée? Je ne voyais pas en quoi cela concernait Carlisle. Je me fichais de la façon dont Edward allait me frapper pour mon opposition mais je ne les laisserai pas me tuer sans me battre!

Edward leva la main et je détournai la tête. Au lieu de sentir une claque, j'ai senti sa main contre ma joue.

«Chut Bella, c'est bon Carlisle va tout simplement t'aider."

Ouais, m'aidez à finir ma vie anormalement plus tôt! J'ai lutté contre sa main et je l'ai senti encore caresser ma joue.

«Bella, il est médecin, il va soigner ton bras. Fais-moi confiance!"

Ma respiration se calma quand il me caressa la joue. J'ai finalement regardé et j'ai été accueilli avec une paire de yeux verts incroyables. Ils me fixèrent et j'ai cessé de respirer complètement. Avait il eu toujours les yeux verts?

Mon esprit devint confus et j' hochai la tête. Edward me prit le poignet et me conduisit à travers les couloirs, je ne prêtai aucune attention à l'endroit où nous allions. Pourquoi était-il si gentil? Je ne savais même pas qu'il pouvait être gentil!

Il s'arrêta devant une porte et me regarda encore une fois et soupira.

«Pourquoi fais-tu en sorte que je te blesse Bella? Pourquoi ne peux pas tu faire ce que l'on te dit? »

La colère monta en moi. Quoi? J'ai fait comme on m'a dit! Il ne le vit pas car il s'était tourné pour faire face à la grande porte devant nous.

Il frappa deux fois. L'écho résonna à travers les larges portes en bois jusqu'au bout du couloir. Puis, sans avertissement, elles s'ouvrirent d'un coup.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Note rapide de ButYouCabCallMeLiz:**

**Toutes les traductions sont par la merveilleuse 123lumat pas moi! N'hésitez pas à envoyer vos compliments sa façon! Elle est étonnante**

«Père», dit Edward en entrant dans la pièce.

«Ici, c'est la salle d'auscultation de père, tu dois le traiter et te comporter avec respect, et si j'entends quoi que ce soit, tu seras sévèrement punie ce soir." murmura Edward.

"Oui maître."

"Edward mon garçon, qu'as-tu amené ici? " dit un homme aux cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, portant une blouse de laboratoire.

"J'apporte mon esclave dont le bras est infecté. "expliqua-t-il en me poussant vers la table d'examen, "assieds. "

"Hmm, c'est une belle esclave que tu as ? Eh bien, laisse moi voir son bras et pendant que nous sommes ici, nous pourrions aussi faire un examen pour ... s'assurer que tout va bien."

"Très bien, je serai dans mon bureau, avertis-moi si cela se passe mal. Je serai de retour dans 45 minutes. »

Edward quitta la pièce tandis que son père amena un plateau avec différents instruments médicaux, certains étaient de petites tailles, d'autres plus grands de formes bizarre.

"Docteur qu'allez-vous faire? " Je gémis à la vue des aiguilles.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas et sois une bonne fille. Enlèves tout ici, et mets ceci." Il me lança un peignoir, ceux que l'ont ne trouve qu' à l'hôpital.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé ces préparatifs, il vint vers moi et rapprocha son visage du mien pour me caresser les joues.

«Tu es trop belle pour être ici ma chère, ton maître te maltraite beaucoup trop. Viens avec moi et tu deviendras ma reine et ensemble nous quitterons cet endroit."Il souffla ces mots près de mon visage. Puis, il se plaça derrière moi et retira le peignoir, mais j'ai commencé à me plaindre.

« S'il vous plaît, non. » Murmurai-je.

«Chut, je ne vais pas te faire de mal ma belle." Il se rapprocha de moi et respira mes cheveux. «Je vais t'appliquer de la crème antibiotique sur ton bras, puis je veux que tu t'allonges et que tu soulèves tes pieds." Il appliqua la crème sur mon bras, et je fis ce qu'il me demanda.

"Bonne fille, je ne dirais rien à mon garçon, mais si tu n'écoutes pas je le ferai." Le médecin commença l'examen mais je me sentais mal à l'aise , il me toucha et me caressa d'une manière peu professionnelle, je ne pus alors retenir mes larmes à la vue de ses actes . J'avais l'impression que des heures s'étaient écoulées lorsque Edward revint.

Je me sentait sale lorsque je suis sortie de la «salle d'auscultation». Je quittai rapidement Edward avant qu'il ne me demande de faire quoi que ce soit. J'ai foncé sous la douche, en jetant mes vêtements sur le sol au lieu de les plier comme je le fais normalement.

J'ai commencé à me frotter vigoureusement avec le savon, je perdais mon sang-froid.

Je devenais complètement folle, frottant chaque coin de ma peau. Finalement, je me suis retrouvée sur le plancher haletante. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je me sentais enfin propre, ou parce que je n'avais plus la force de frotter quoi que ce soit.

Je me suis levée, j'étais épuisée. Je n'avais plus de force. Je me pris ma serviette, en m'essuyant à peine.

Je n'avais pas besoin de miroir pour voir que j'avais une mine affreuse. Je m'en fichais complètement.

J'étais sur le point de m'effondrer sur l'une des chaises de la salle à manger quand j'ai senti deux bras autour de moi.

"Un p'tit calin!" un cri me perça les oreilles.

"Bel-la!" dit Lauren d'un ton espiègle tout en ne lâchant pas mes épaules. "On t'as à peine vu ! Où étais-tu caché? HAHAHAHA!"

Lauren éclata de rire avec Jessica derrière ses talons. Apparemment, être en compagnie de ces deux-là allaient être extrêmement fatigant, car Lauren et Jessica n'arrêtaient pas de gesticuler dans tous les sens.

Je n'étais pas d'humeur à rire, encore moins avec elles. J'étais fatiguée, je me sentais toujours aussi sale, même après ma douche et j'étais à peu près sûre, que je venais de subir des attouchements par le père d' Edward!

Lauren et Jessica n'avaient pas remarqué que j'étais de mauvaise humeur.

"J'ai l'impression qu' Edward as encore été dure avec toi?

"Mon Dieu, j'aimerais tant qu' Edward soit dure avec moi!"

"RenRen! Tu es une vilaine fiiille!"

Elles étaient toutes les deux mortes de rire. Et je n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter ça.

«Ecoutez les filles, j'ai-"

"Non! Ne pars pas!"

Elles agrippèrent mon bras en même temps. Sérieusement, étaient-elles télépathes? Sinon, comment pouvaient-elles faire les même choses au même moment!

"Tu as l'air si triste, dis-nous ce qui ne va pas!"

"Oui, on a lu toutes les réponses, qui sont données dans la rubrique Ask Suzie's, au moins 5 fois! On peut donc dire que nous sommes pratiquement qualifiées."

Elles dirent cela avec un air très sérieux.

Une partie de moi souhaitait leur parler ... une autre se demandait comment pouvaient-elles être sur la même longueur d'onde à chaque fois et la dernière partie était morte de rire.

Je devais être gentille avec elle, étant donné que j'allais être coincé dans cette maison pour je ne sais combien de temps. Que pouvait-il m'arriver de pire?

"Oh mon dieu! Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi! Une fois, je partais quand Edward me demanda tout à coup « pourquoi n'as tu pas balayé le plancher » et j'ai répondu « je vais faire une lessive » et il me dit «Eh bien fais le ». Sérieusement! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être dur!"

"Mais quelle mouche l'a piqué!"

Je regardai Lauren et Jessica, j'étais stupéfaite. Comment pouvaient-elles être si inconscientes?

Nous étions entrain d'échanger nos «histoires de guerre» sur Edward. Et je pouvais dire qu' Emmett et Jasper n'étaient pas si mal. Ils étaient sévères, mais jamais méchants.

Pourquoi étais-je coincée avec le fou de la maison?

Rester avec Jessica et Lauren était finalement une bonne idée. Grâce à elles, j'ai pu penser à autre chose. Je pense que j'aurais préféré me détendre avec un livre, mais les chances d'en trouver un étaient assez faible.

"Oh! J'en ai une autre! Donc, j'étais le couloir, d'accord? Et Edward était là, debout. Donc, je marchais, mais mon bras frôla le sien et j'ai dit «Oh! Désolé! et il était comme «... »

Et Jessica nous montra à quoi ressemblait Edward, en tirant sur son visage qui, pour être honnête, lui donnait l'air d'avoir avalé un citron, ou de poser pour son MySpace DP.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire. Jessica et Lauren me regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire elles aussi.

«Jessie! Tu es celle qui imite le mieux Edward!»

"Oh hey! Bella, ton bracelet commence à clignoter!

"Oh, merci Jess."

"Qu'il est stupide cet Edward! Interrompre notre moment! Ils vont nous rendre folles!"

"Moi aussi! Tu sais ce que l'on devrait faire? Protester!"

Jessica cria! "Oui, nous pourrions arrêter de travailler et organiser une vente de pâtisseries! "

J'étais sur le point de partir quand je me suis arrêtée à la porte.

«Attendez, pourquoi organiser une vente de pâtisseries? » Demandai-je.

«Pour récolter des fonds pour pouvoir imprimer sur nos t-shirts 'protestons'! Voyons!"

J'ai ri. "Oh évidemment!"

"N'est-ce pas une bonne idée? "

Je regardai mon bracelet qui n'arrêtait pas de clignoter. Je devais vraiment y aller; en fait je devrais déjà y être.

"Bien sûr! Je l'adore!"

Je me suis vite dérobée par la porte avant qu'elles ne me retiennent davantage. J'ai foncé. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte pour essayer de calmer ma respiration. Dès que j'ouvris la porte, un livre s'abattait au-dessus de ma tête.

« Oh je te remercie esclave ! Tu as enfin décidé de m'honorer de ta présence? "

Je baissai les yeux, j'étais embarrassée, et je sentis un autre livre s'abattre sur la porte derrière moi, dangereusement près de ma tête.

«Je suis désolé de t'avoir appelé à un moment inopportun! Putain, à quoi tu pensais? Tu veux que je te frappe?"

Je suis restée silencieuse en fixant le sol.

«Maintenant, va faire ma putain de lessive! "

Il me lança à la figure un tas de linge sale, j'avais les yeux baissés je ne l'avais donc pas vu venir. Je ramassai ses vêtements dispersés sur le sol. La seule fois où il bougea c'était pour attraper un vêtement et le jeter de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Je n'ai rien dit, rien exprimé, il avait déjà juré trois fois.

Je fermai doucement la porte derrière moi et put enfin respirer.

Je me dirigeai vers la buanderie, mais juste avant de fermer la porte, je vis quelque chose dans le couloir qui me fit arrêter. J'ai laissé la porte entrouverte, me laissant ainsi un axe de vision.

Je vis un des maîtres dans le couloir, lequel était-ce? Emmett, ce gars était définitivement Emmett. Pourquoi un des maîtres était dans ce couloir? On ne voit jamais les Maîtres ici, ils n'ont rien à y faire.

"Oh, je vais prendre ça pour toi Bella! "

Je sursautai, laissant tomber quelques vêtements. J'ai rougi à l'idée d'avoir été surprise en train d'espionner. Angela m'aida à les ramasser et les prit.

"Merci Angela!"

Je lui souriais chaleureusement, elle était de loin celle qui travaillait le plus ici.

Je retournai à la porte.

Il parlait à Jessica et Lauren, leur dos étant face à moi je ne pouvais pas voir leur expression, mais Emmett semblait en colère. Rien de comparable avec Edward, mais Emmett semblait vraiment déçu et stupéfait.

Ce qui était incompréhensible, car tout le monde pouvait facilement obtenir des informations venant d'elles, non? Cependant, je ne pense pas que c'était le cas, car Emmett attrapa Jessica par les épaules et la secoua un peu. Elle se tourna un peu et j'ai pu voir qu'elle pleurait.

Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre quelques secondes lorsque j'ai entendu ce qu'elle disait.

"B-Bella nous a dit que c'était une b-b-onne idée!" gémit-elle.

Je refermai vivement la porte, j'étais pétrifiée. Un million de pensées traversèrent mon esprit.

Cette idée de protestation, l'ont-elles vraiment fait? Et ils vont rejeter la faute sur moi!

Angela le remarqua car elle s'éloigna. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et je fus jeté sur le sol.

Deuxième surprise de la journée.

Deux maîtres dans le couloir des esclaves et cette fois c'était Edward, dont la fureur avait déjà atteint le stade 4 sur 'l'échelle de la colère'.

Je restais immobile sur le sol, son visage était rouge, il attrapa mon bras et me traîna dans le couloir; les esclaves étaient immobiles, en état de choc. Il tirait tellement sur mon bras que je criai..

Il continua de me traîner.

"Donc, c'est pour ça que tu étais en retard? Pour préparer une rébellion?" Il cria et comme nous étions encore dans le couloir, tout le monde pouvait entendre. Arrivés aux escaliers, je pensais qu'il me laisserait me mettre debout mais il ne le fit pas. Il me traîna sur l'escalier, ma tête cognant contre les marches.

Puis je réalisai que nous descendions. Je n'avais jamais été plus loin que le rez de chaussée. Il m'emmenait au sous-sol?

«Es-tu si stupide? Tu pensais pouvoir gagner?"

Il continua de crier. Finalement il me lâcha, et je me suis effondrée contre un mur, il criait encore.

Je me suis mise à réfléchir à des choses plus importantes comme: Où diable étions-nous? Et qu'avait fait Jessica et Lauren?

«Tu écoutes esclave?" cria-t-il. «Réponds-moi bon sang." Comme je ne répondais pas, il donna un coup de pied dans mon bras, la douleur fut atroce. Il continua de cogner encore et encore au même endroit, je me suis mise à crier lorsque la douleur devint insupportable.

"S'il vous plaît arrêtez." suppliais-je. Il s'attaqua à ma jambe mais je ne sentais presque rien vu la douleur incessante dans mon bras.

"Tu n'es qu'une salope et tant que tu m'appartiendras tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire. Pourquoi? Parce que tu ne vaux rien, tu es ma putain d' esclave, et à l'avenir n'implique pas ces deux pouffiasses dans tes plans. "Il continua de piétiner ma jambe jusqu'à ce qu'il semble satisfait. Je protégeai ma tête tandis qu'il continuait de frapper mon corps tout en criant.

Je restai allongé sur le sol, je sanglotai. J'avais mal partout. Je ne pouvais plus bouger.

Il s'arrêta et me regarda . Puis, il soupira et attrapa encore mon bras. Il me traîna dans une pièce qui se trouvait derrière moi.

Je gémis losqu'il me jeta par terre.

"Je viendrai te chercher quand j'en aurai envie." dit-il en m'enfermant à clé.

Je suis restée par terre, à pleurer. J'ai essayé de me calmer afin d'arrêter la douleur dans ma poitrine. Je restai là allongée, chaque coin de mon corps était douloureux. Je pensais que j'étais peut-être forte et solide, mais maintenant, j'en étais convaincue. Je me souviens de certaines histoires dans lesquelles le personnage s'évanouissait à cause de la douleur, ou des traumatismes subis. Eh bien, j' en étais persuadée, car pourquoi ne m'étais-je pas évanouie? J' aurais fait n'importe quoi pour éviter la douleur.

Je riais amèrement, car je me disais que maintenant, cela ne pouvait pas être pire.


	8. Chapitre 8

Une atroce douleur me réveilla. J'étais à moitié inconsciente, vous savez cet état où vous n'arrivez pas à vous rendormir car quelque chose vous y empêche, mais votre côté conscient vous permet de réaliser ce qui ne va pas et pourquoi vous vous n'êtes pas rendormis.

Vous voyez de quoi je parle? Oui? Non?

En fait cela n'avait pas d'importance car c'était la meilleure partie de ma journée. Depuis mon réveil, je ne pensais qu'à la douleur. Je ne pouvais plus bouger.

Je devais être en train de délirer aussi, car je remarquai que la douleur avait ses propres pulsations, qui battaient en rythme avec mon pouls.

Je commençais à avoir des crampes à force de rester allongée dans la même position, depuis que j'avais été jeté par terre. Rajouter de la douleur était inutile, j'essayai donc de rouler sur mon dos.

Cela prit un moment avant que je puisse changer de position. J'avais l'impression de ne plus savoir comment bouger mes muscles. C'était ça ou alors c'est qu'ils ne m'écoutaient plus.

La pièce était sombre, avec une petite fenêtre rectangulaire près du plafond., qui semblait plus être un morceau de verre sans verrou ou ouverture.

Un faible rayon de lumière filtrait par la fenêtre et je pus ainsi distinguer des boîtes empilées contre les murs. Cela devait être leur sous-sol.

Mes muscles me détestaient assez comme ça pour que je puisse me mettre debout ou que je bouge quoi que ce soit. J'avais besoin de quelque chose pour oublier la douleur, n'importe quoi. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce que j'avais, c'était moi. Ouais , je sais je deviens sarcastique.

Je me demandais combien de temps j'allais rester ici. Puis je me souvins d' Edward me criant dessus.

"Je viendrais te chercher quand j'en aurais envie. "

C'était quand? N' allait-il pas se sentir coupable de me laisser ici pendant des jours. En fait, il avait déjà dû m'oublier, il se souviendra de moi lorsque quelqu'un lui demandera d'où vient l'odeur nauséabonde qui vient du sous-sol.

Combien de temps un humain pouvait-il tenir sans nourriture? Était-ce une semaine sans eau et deux sans nourriture? Ou était-ce cinq jours sans eau et huit sans nourriture?

Au point où j'en étais, je n'en avais aucune idée.

Finalement, je renonçai, cela devenait trop déprimant. Souhaitais-je vraiment que mes dernières pensées soit sur ma durée de vie, à savoir 5 ou 8 jours tout au plus?

Au lieu de cela, j' imaginai quelqu'un qui viendrait me sauver. Les images dans ma tête étaient en noir et blanc, comme dans les vieux films. Je portais une robe à froufrous avec des plumes dans les cheveux, et un beau cow-boy surgirait après avoir démoli un mur. Il me prendrait dans ses bras, et s'enfuirait avec moi sur son cheval.

Je repassais ces images encore et encore, les modifiant un peu à chaque fois. Parfois, Edward apparaissait au moment où nous partions. Une autre fois, il dégainait un pistolet. D'autres fois, il nous menaçait avec son poing, ce qui n'était pas très réaliste, tout comme le fait qu'un cow-boy démolisse un mur.

Je ressassais ces images dans mon esprit jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme enfin.

J'avais encore mal à mon réveil, mais j'en avais assez de rester allongé. Malgré les tremblements de mon corps, je me suis mise debout. J'ai dit à mon corps de la fermer et d'arrêter de pleurnicher.

Je trébuchai contre un mur. Ma main posée contre celui-ci, je fis ainsi le tour de la pièce pour avoir une idée de sa taille. Il y avait des boîtes qui devaient être là depuis un moment. Je trouvai une porte, mais évidemment elle était fermée. Je me demandais si je pouvais trouver quelque chose pour l'ouvrir. Mais je réalisai qu'une fois la porte enfoncée, je ne pourrai aller nulle part.

J'étais appuyé contre la porte lorsque je sentis quelque chose de dur sous ma main. Je me demandai ce que c'était quand la pièce fut soudainement illuminée.

J'avais trouvé l'interrupteur. Je plissai les yeux, le temps que je m'habitue à la lumière.

Je détaillai la pièce et fut heureuse de ne pas avoir vu le sol avant. Il était sale et graisseux. Je frémis à l'idée d'avoir dormi dessus si longtemps.

Je regardai par la fenêtre, il faisait nuit. Donc, j'étais ici depuis au moins un jour. Seulement un jour, j'avais l'impression d'être là depuis des millions d'années.

Je me dirigeai lentement vers les boîtes, en grimaçant un peu. J'en ouvris une et regardai à l'intérieur, il y avait un tas de trophées. J'en sortis un sur lequel était inscrit «12 ans et moins, Meilleur Joueur", avec un joueur de football sur le dessus du trophée.

J'en sortis d'autres, toutes sortes de récompenses pour différents sports, mais aucun trophée n'allait au-delà de 14 ans.

Je les remis dans la boîte. Dans celle d'à côté, il y avait des assiettes et une saucière. Dans une autre boîte se trouvait des jouets cassés qui avaient dû connaître des jours meilleurs. Une autre contenait des livres. Je la fouillai de manière plus approfondie. Bien que la plupart étaient des histoires pour enfants, j'ai lu tous les livres.

Je soupirai après en avoir terminé un, pourquoi mon prince ne viendrait-il pas me sauver d'une tour en escaladant mes cheveux. Cela semblait si facile dans les livres. Je parie que ces princesses n'avaient pas dû attendre longtemps leurs princes.

J'allais devoir patienter pendant des siècles.

Puis, je me suis dit non, je n'avais pas besoin d'un prince pour me sauver. Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse. Putain, je pouvais me sauver toute seule !

La seule façon de sortir était la porte ou la fenêtre, mais si je m'échappai par la porte, je devrais traverser toute la maison. Ce sera donc la fenêtre.

Je pris un trophée, puis j'ai empilé les boîtes les unes sur les autres. Je grimperai dessus, puis je briserai la vitre avec le trophée.

Je montais sur les boîtes une à une car c'était beaucoup trop bancal, ou bien c'était mes jambes qui n'en pouvaient plus.

Une fois la fenêtre atteinte, j'ai vu qu'il y avait un verrou, je ne l'avais peut-être pas vu à cause de l'obscurité.

J'ai tourné le verrou et je poussai sur la fenêtre pour qu'elle s'ouvre. C'était coincé et si je la poussai plus fort les caisses tomberont. J'ai commencé à frapper le tour avec le trophée. J'étais contente de ne pas être obligé de la briser, ainsi il n'y aurait pas de débris de verre.

Finalement, la petite fenêtre s'ouvrit en grinçant.

Je fis une pause pendant une minute. Je ne pense pas qu'il y avait une façon logique de faire ce que j'allais faire. Je devais tourner ma tête sur le côté pour pouvoir passer. J'ai commencé à me tortiller. Cela devenait plus difficile au niveau des hanches, mais je réussis à me faufiler. Si je vous dis que si j'avais essayé de faire ça avant d'être une esclave, jamais je ne l'aurais fait. J'avais dû perdre du poids vu les petits repas merdiques que j'avais.

Une fois dehors, il me fallut un peu de temps pour me rendre compte que j'étais libre ! Je voulais danser, mais je ne pouvais pas. Il faisait un peu moins sombre. Je pouvais déjà voir les rayons du soleil pointés à l'horizon, le jour allait bientôt se lever.

Alors j'ai couru sans m'arrêter. J'ai dit à mon corps endolori d'aller se faire foutre et j'ai continué.

J'étais dans la forêt qui entourait la maison; je ne connaissais pas cet endroit, je ne savais donc pas jusqu'où je pouvais aller. Je me suis arrêtée pour m'effondrer contre un arbre.

Edward saura que je suis partie quand il viendra me chercher. Je n'étais là que depuis un jour, le temps qu'il vienne vérifier, je serais déjà loin.

Quand j'ai eu enfin repris mon souffle, je ne m'étais toujours pas relevée. Mon esprit me hurlait de courir, mais mon corps, lui, ne voulait plus suivre.

L'arbre semblait si reposant. Mon esprit commença à se calmer. Le danger était hors de vue.

Je fus brusquement réveillée par une main sur mon épaule. J'essayai immédiatement de me lever pour m'échapper en prenant une autre direction.

L'autre main saisit mon poignet, et je m'en voulus de m'être arrêter pour me reposer et de ne pas avoir continuer de courir. J'ai commencé à pleurer et à lutter pour me libérer.

« Hé ! Holà, calme-toi. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »

Sa façon de me parler me surprit. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à Edward. Prudemment, je me suis retournée, et j'eus le souffle coupé. Donc, voici l'homme qui tenait mon poignet.

Il avait la peau brune, de longs cheveux noirs encadraient son visage. Je pouvais distinguer ses yeux malgré l'obscurité, ils étaient de couleur cannelle. Il était torse nu et je pus remarquer qu'il devait s'entraîner beaucoup.

Je suis restée là, à le regarder, il était en tout point l'opposé d' Edward.

Il leva sa main et j'ai reculé apeuré. Mais il la posa sur ma joue. Je levai la tête, ses yeux me fixèrent un moment, avant de parcourir mon corps d'un air inquiet.

«Qui t'a fait ça?" murmura t-il.

Il posa les yeux sur moi, mais je détournai le regard. Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

Je me sentais encore fatiguée, je me suis assise. Il fit de même, et s'assit en face de moi. Il prit une de mes mains et l'examina. Son expression devenait de plus en plus horrifiée au fur et à mesure qu'il me dévisageait. Cela devenait inconfortable, j'ai ramené mes genoux contre ma poitrine, ce qui me fit grimacer.

« Que t'est-il arrivé? » Il continua de me fixer, mais j'ai enfoui mon visage dans mes genoux.

«Il m'a frappée. » murmurai-je.

Il devait avoir entendu ce que j'avais dit, car il entoura ses bras autour de moi. Je me sentais maladroite et mal à l'aise, mais lui ne semblait pas être dérangé.

"Qui?"

Je n'ai pas répondu. J'ai gardé les yeux fermés.

"Ton père? Ton petit-ami? Ton oncle?

Je suis restée silencieuse. Il soupira et me souleva. Je fus surprise, me demandant ce qu'il était en train de faire. J'ai dû affronter assez d'enlèvements pour toute une vie.

"Mon nom est Jacob, ne t' inquiète pas, je vais te protéger. "

Je me suis sentie en sécurité dans ses bras quand il dit cela. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il pouvait me protéger d' Edward. Je me sentais mieux, et j'ai fermé les yeux.

Un prince pouvait venir me sauver après tout.


	9. Chapitre 9

Jacob n'a pas eu à me porter très longtemps, ce fut mon impression en tout cas.

Cette forêt était si épaisse, que je n'aurais pas été en mesure de dire s'il y avait un supermarché à 20 mètres. Ce fut à la fois un avantage et un inconvénient.

Il se dirigea vers une petite cabane, laquelle je présume était sa maison. Elle avait l'air vieille et usé, mais à sa place entourée par ses grand arbres.

Il me déposa en face de l'escalier, tout en gardant ma main dans la sienne. Il m'aida à les monter. En temps normal j'aurais protesté, mais j'avais du mal à me tenir sur mes jambes.

De plus, il était inutile de contrarier la seule personne qui m'avait donné le moindre espoir d'échapper à Edward.

Une fois sous le petit porche, je pus regarder aux alentours. Jacob semblait comprendre et attendit tranquillement avec moi, me donnant autant d'espace que possible, mais tout en me tenant la main.

Les côtés de la cabane étaient en rondins, j'ai tendu la main pour caresser le bois. Je n'étais même pas entré que j'en étais déjà amoureuse.

Jacob tira doucement sur mon poignet, et fit un signe de tête vers la porte pour me montrer qu'il voulait rentrer. Son geste n'était en aucun cas menaçant , mais je me suis immédiatement souvenue pourquoi j'étais ici. Je suis entrée à l'intérieur, puis j'ai vite refermé la porte.

Jacob tendit la main derrière moi. J'ai entendu le léger clic de la serrure et mon cœur s'est mis à battre de plus en plus fort.

Il venait de nous enfermer.

J'ai soudain pris conscience qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché mon poignet. Je ne me sentais plus en sécurité, je me sentais si stupide.

Pourquoi un homme vivait-il si près de la maison des Cullen! Tu es une idiote Bella! Je ne peux pas croire que tu lui aies fait confiance!

"Eh bien, qui est-ce?"

J'ai sursauté, et eu un moment de panique pendant un court instant.

Je vis un homme âgé se reposant sur un large siège rembourré. Il avait un patchwork sur ses jambes et souriait.

"Comment t'appelles-tu?" demanda-t-il.

Sa voix n'était pas agressive mais mon cœur battait encore très fort , mes mains tremblaient.

J'ai baissé les yeux.

Jacob soupira.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, mon enfant? Je peux difficilement croire qu'une randonnée en forêt peut causer ... ça! "

La chaise grinça, je suppose qu'il essayait de se déplacer. Je l'entendis grommeler, puis soupirer.

Je ne répondis pas à la question.

Je voulais juste qu'ils arrêtent de faire semblant. Qu'ils me disent quand je retournerai auprès de Maître Edward, pour avoir une idée du peu de temps libre qu'il me restait.

"Elle a été frappé." dit Jacob d'une voix si basse que je l'entendis à peine. Le vieil homme dans la chaise lui, si.

"C'est ce crétin de Cullen n'est-ce pas? Je le savais! Sauvage! Si je l'avais croisé, il n'aurait pas tenu une seconde! "

Je regardais l'homme du coin de l' œil. Il n'avait pas l'air si vieux en fait, bien que je le voyais à peine. Il connaissait les Cullen, et apparemment il n'était pas très heureux à l'idée que j'ai réussi à m'échapper.

«Que diable as-tu fait Jacob? Comment est-elle arrivée ici? Ne t' avises pas de me dire que tu as été là-bas Jacob! Si j'apprends que- "

«Calmes-toi papa! Je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt ! Je savais que tu réagirais de cette façon!"

Jacob m'emmena dans une pièce qui devait être sa chambre à coucher. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, puis prit une grande inspiration avant de se tourner vers moi . Finalement, il lâcha mon poignet.

«Désolé, mon père n'est pas un grand fan des Cullen."

Un silence s'installa, je baissai la tête.

"Alors, euh, c'est ma chambre ... et tu devrais t'allonger. "

Il me saisit par le coude. J'ai poussé un cri, puis parti me réfugier de l'autre côté de la petite pièce.

Il fut surpris par ma réaction, mais changea rapidement d'attitude. Il me donna un sourire chaleureux dont la sincérité se lisait dans ses yeux. Je n'avais jamais compris ce que les gens voulaient dire par là, mais cela devint évident quand je vis le visage de Jacob.

Il avança doucement vers moi en tendant sa main, tout en me disant des paroles apaisantes .

"Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je veux juste que tu te reposes. Je ne vais pas te toucher, mais viens t'asseoir sur le lit." dit-il en le montrant derrière lui.

Un lit d' aspect rudimentaire s'y trouvait , avec un matelas dessus. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être en mauvais état ou sale, il correspondait à l'atmosphère de la cabane.

Je me suis lentement dirigée vers le lit, tout en gardant les yeux sur Jacob au cas où il bougerait.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point j'étais fatigué jusqu'à ce que je m'assois sur le matelas.

Il était si doux! En réalité, il aurait pu être rêche que je n'aurais pas fait la différence. C'était le lit le plus doux que j'avais eu depuis des lustres.

Je me suis allongée dessus, puis j'ai fermé les yeux, essayant d'oublier mes problèmes pendant un court instant.

J'étais bien.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux, et vis Jacob assis sur une chaise juste en face de moi.

Je me sentais si fatigué.

"Alors ... euh ... désolé à propos de mon père. Il n'aime pas beaucoup les Cullen et il aurait essayé de faire quelque chose si il aurait pu."

Il laissa échapper un petit rire.

J'étais confuse. Je pensais qu'ils étaient du côté des Cullen.

Il interpréta ma confusion différemment.

"Papa est dans un fauteuil roulant, il ne s'en sert jamais; il reste dans sa chaise toute la journée, jusqu'au soir où je l'aide à se mettre au lit. Il devrait probablement utiliser son fauteuil, mais c'est juste plus pratique pour moi de le transporter au lieu de l'aider avec son rejette la faute sur les Cullen, et il n'arrête pas de radoter au sujet de tout ce qu'il pourrait faire si il pouvait encore marcher. C'est un peu agaçant mais je m'y suis habitué avec le temps."

Je continuai de le fixer.

Il était donc évident qu'ils n'étaient pas du côté des Cullen. Mais que diable faisaient-ils dans cette forêt?

"Alors, euh, tu n'as pas à me le dire, mais ... c'est Edward Cullen?"

Entendre son nom me choqua. Je ne l'avais jamais prononcé, ou entendu à voix haute. C'était juste "Edward", "Maître Cullen" ou "Maître Edward".

J'étais en train de réaliser qu'il ne travaillait pas pour les Cullen. Pouvais-je lui faire confiance?

Tout en le fixant, j' hochais la tête. Je me mordais les lèvres tout en espérant avoir pris la bonne décision.

"Oh c'est terrible! Je suis tellement désolé ... Désolé, mais je ne sais même pas ton nom, c'est très impoli de ma part!"

Il attendit.

"Alors ... quel est ton nom?"

J'ai détourné les yeux pour éviter son regard.

"Tu ne parles pas beaucoup n'est-ce pas? "

Il se mit à rire et j'ai senti mes joues devenir rouges. Qui aurait pu croire, que dans une telle situation, je pouvais encore rougir.

Bien, il ne semblait pas être du côté d'Edward, le père de Jacob en était la preuve. Et j'avais presque admis que c'était Edward qui m'avait battu. Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais lui faire confiance maintenant.

Un silence s'installa entre nous. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que ses yeux s'étaient fermés jusqu'à ce que Jacob brise le silence.

«Laisse moi t'aider."

Il tenait un gant qu'il venait d'aller chercher.

Il commença doucement à nettoyer mon visage. C'était agréable.

Quand il eut terminé, le gant était sale. Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'étais si sale!

Je rougissais à nouveau, je n'avais plus rougi depuis que j'étais chez les Cullen.

«Je vais rincer ça!" dit Jacob en riant.

Il revint et commença à nettoyer mon bras. Il était si doux, j'ai fermé les yeux et je n'ai plus bouger , sauf pour lui faciliter le nettoyage.

Je devrais trouver ça étrange. Un homme que je n'avais jamais rencontré auparavant, qui m'avait trouvé dans une forêt et voulait me protéger, était en train de me laver alors que je m'endormais.

«Lève ton bras s'il te plaît. "

Je m'exécutai sans ouvrir les yeux, c'était bizarre car je lui faisais déjà confiance.

Je sentais quelque chose autour de mon bras.

Il mettait des pansements tout autour. Une fois fini, il mit une grosse boîte de pansements sur le lit avec un air déterminé sur son visage.

Son expression me fit rire. Je ne me rendais pas compte de ce que je faisais, car il me fallut un moment pour reconnaître ce son.

Jacob leva brusquement la tête pour me regarder. Il me fit un immense sourire.

"Tu devrais faire ça plus souvent."

J'ai détourné les yeux.

"Ok! Plus de distractions ! Au travail! "

Il se frotta les mains et commença à ouvrir les pansements. Il commença tout d'abord avec mes jambes. Petit à petit, le sol fut recouvert de paquets alors qu' il n'avait toujours pas terminé.

Finalement, je m'endormis.

A mon réveil, je savais exactement ce qui s'était passé. J'avais déjà lu un tas d'histoires avec des filles qui étaient dans la même situation que la mienne, et qui n'avaient plus aucun souvenir, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se remémorent ce qui leur était arrivé avant de s'endormir.

Il n'y avait rien de tout cela avec moi. Je me suis réveillée, et je sus tout de suite que j'étais dans le lit de Jacob. Ce qui amena la question suivante mais où était Jacob?

Doucement, je me suis redressée. Mon corps était raide et douloureux. Je me suis levée lentement, bien que mes jambes ne fussent pas du même avis, et je sortis de la pièce en boitillant.

Jacob était allongé sur le petit canapé et son père dans le grand fauteuil. Dès qu'il me vit, Jacob se mit à rire. Je me caressai les cheveux nerveusement.

« Mince ! Je ne savais pas que j'avais utilisé tant pansements! »

J'ai regardé et eus un choc. J'étais recouverte de pansements, de toutes les formes, classiques, en forme de papillons, ceux que l'on découpe soi-même, en cercle rond. J'étais devenu une vraie publicité ambulante pour les pansements.

Jacob continuait de rire en se levant, puis saisit mon poignet. Mon coeur s'accéléra jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'il m'emmenait dans la cuisine. La cabane était si petite, qu'il n'y avait même pas de mur de séparation, entre la cuisine et le salon. .

Je m'assis sur un siège tandis qu'il s'affairait en cuisine.

«Je vais te faire des crêpes ! Ne t'inquiètes pas! C'est l'un des deux plats que je sais faire!"

Je le regardai, confuse.

Il se pencha vers moi et murmura : « L'autre plat ce sont les nouilles! »

J'émis un petit rire et recouvris rapidement ma bouche, c'était si bizarre de rire de nouveau. En dehors de la nuit dernière, c'était la première fois que je riais autant.

Jacob retira ma main de ma bouche.

"Non, tu dois rire." Je lui souris.

J'étais tellement à l'aise avec lui. Comment ais-je pu croire qu'il allait me faire du mal?

"Ok! Faisons des crêpes! Mais si elles deviennent vertes ou violettes , tu pourras avoir des céréales."

Je lui souris. Je pense que j'allais vraiment me plaire ici.


	10. Chapitre 10

«Je le jure! Je n'avais aucune idée que les crêpes pouvaient brûler! »

Jacob regarda misérablement ses crêpes qui s'étaient transformées en un morceau de charbon.

"Je ne pense pas qu'elles le sont , fils. Tu es juste un gros idiot auquel nous avons cru! " dit Billy.

C'était le père de Jacob, et j' avais fait sa connaissance juste avant que les crêpes ne commencent à brûler.

La cabane, où flottait un air joyeux, était si petite qu'il n'était pas la peine d'élever la voix.

J'étais tellement surprise, et pas seulement avec le fait que les «crêpes se soient transformés en boules de feu".

Billy s'en fichait. Je n'osais même pas penser à ce qui arriverait à Mme Cope, si c'étaient les crêpes d' Edward.

"On devrait peut-être s'en tenir aux céréales." dit Jacob en jetant un dernier regard aux "crêpes", avant de se tourner vers moi. J' hochai la tête.

«Bon, qu'est-ce que tu aimes? "

Je le regardai fixement.

J'avais le choix?

"Cornflakes? Ou des Rice Krispies? Ou ...?"

J'étais incertaine. Et si je répondais mal?

Je faisais confiance à Jacob sur le fait qu'il ne me ramènerait pas chez les Cullen. Mais si il ne m'appréciait plus? Et si je devenais trop ennuyeuse, me jetterait-il dehors?

Je réalisai que j'étais impoli en ne répondant pas à sa question, mais quand j'ai ouvert ma bouche ma gorge s'est serrée et je ne pouvais plus parler.

J'ai commencé à paniquer, j'ai porté mes mains à ma gorge. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer.

Génial, moi qui ne voulais pas avoir l'air idiote, je l'étais en fait.

« Hé, calmes-toi! C'est bon, c'est juste des céréales. »

Il se rapprocha de moi. Il posa une main sur mon épaule, tandis que l'autre frottait mon dos. Il se pencha pour pouvoir être à ma hauteur. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était si grand.

Finalement ma respiration se calma.

«Ca va maintenant? "

J' hochai la tête, pas vraiment convaincue. Si cela était ma réaction pour le petit déjeuner, je n'imagine pas ce que ce serait si je devais lui dire ce qui s'était passé chez les Cullen.

"Peut-être devrions-nous faire quelque chose de moins stressant. Et il n'y a qu'une seule chose pour ça. Sais-tu ce que c'est? "

Il n' attendit même pas ma réponse, il me regarda rapidement avant d'annoncer: «Les jeux de société ! Et j'ai le Monopoly dans ma chambre!"

Je frottai mon bras nerveusement. Je n'avais pas joué au Monopoly depuis si longtemps. Comment pourrais-je lui demander de m'expliquer les règles?

Je frottai mon bras de plus en plus vite. Je devenais de plus en plus nerveuse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je pensais que le fait de le frotter me calmerait. Puis j'ai senti quelque chose qui me terrifia.

J'ai senti un métal froid sur mon poignet.

Je portais le bracelet tout le temps, je n'y avais plus fait attention jusqu'à maintenant.

Jacob a du réaliser que je ne le suivais pas car il vint à mes côtés. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'une minute après j'entendais des cris et des «Bella! Bella! "

Il allait être blessé à cause de moi. C'était si idiot de ma part d'avoir oublié ce stupide bracelet. Il allait me retrouver et lui faire du mal. Edward Cullen le tuerait.

J'ai couru vers la porte pour sortir d'ici. Mais dans ma précipitation, j'avais oublié ce qu'il y avait à l'extérieur. Mais je pouvais faire confiance à ma mémoire pour me rappeler certains 'bons' souvenirs, à la vue de la forêt.

_Dans le froid couché dans la cave._

_Sentant la brûlure sur ma joue avant de frapper le sol._

_Le regard dans ses yeux avant de me frapper._

_Moi, en train de courir à travers la forêt pour sauver ma vie._

Je me suis immédiatement effondrée sur le plancher. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi faible, plus de force, même pour tenir une conversation avec une personne. J'étais lamentable, je ne pouvais même pas sortir.

Non, je ne pouvais pas.

Je me suis mise en boule et j'ai pleuré.

Je sentis la main de Jacob sur mon épaule, qui essayait de me calmer mais cela empira les choses. Il était si gentil et je mettais sa vie et son bonheur en danger.

Je ne le méritais pas.

Je fis une autre tentative, mais je me suis arrêtée à mi-chemin, pour finalement tomber maladroitement sur le sol.

Je savais ce qui m'attendait dehors, et mes jambes aussi.

Je n'irais nulle part.

J'ai donc fait la seule chose qui me restait; une tentative infructueuse et inutile pour quelque chose qui ne marcherait pas.

J'ai essayé d'arracher mon bracelet, mais Jacob m'en empêcha.

Il ne me posa pas de question, se leva et revint avec une boîte à outils et une épaisse planche en bois à découper.

Je me suis assise tranquillement. Mes larmes commençaient à diminuer, du moins pour l'instant.

Jacob avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il sortit un ciseau, qu'il coinça entre mon poignet et le bracelet. Le bracelet était serré, ce qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de place pour le ciseau.

Il déplaça le ciseau, mais après seulement quelques coups j'ai crié. Le ciseau frottait ma peau irritée. Il le retira soigneusement et le posa à côté.

«Bon ! On ne va pas tourner autour du pot.»

Il sortit une énorme paire de coupe-boulons de sa boîte à outils. Je l'ai reconnu car l'homme d'entretien de l'école s'en servait pour pouvoir ouvrir les casiers qui ne s'ouvraient plus, ou pour ceux qui avaient oublier leurs codes.

Le métal de la serrure était assez épaisse, mais cela ne m'étonnerait pas de la part d'Edward d'avoir utilisé un nouveau métal venu d''Asie ou d'ailleurs.

Le gars de l'entretien, lui, n'avait jamais du couper un cadenas sur le bras de quelqu'un.

J'ai dégluti en essayant de me rappeler que j'avais confiance en Jacob.

Il glissa les lames sur le métal autour de mon poignet, les positionna vers le bas, puis se mit debout au-dessus de moi. J'étais rassurée que les lames soient vers la bas. Bien que ce soient des lames courtes, elles pouvaient couper ma peau, et probablement mes os.

Je pris une profonde respiration.

"A trois ... Un, deux."

A deux, il appuya sur la poignée du coupe-boulons. J'ai sursauté un peu et regardé les lames. Elles avaient laissé une marque des deux côtés du bracelet. J'ai entendu Jacob gémir et il appuya à nouveau sur les poignées. Le métal semblait être coupé jusqu'à ce qu'il cède d'un coup, ce qui fit trébucher Jacob. Il retira le coupe-boulons du bracelet, tout en le maintenant fortement pour ne pas le faire tomber.

«Trois» dit Jacob avec un sourire narquois.

J'étais en colère contre lui pour m' avoir menti sur le fait qu'il ait coupé à deux, mais j'étais soulagée. Je tortillai ma main, la coupure ne m'avait laissé que quelques millimètres de plus.

Jacob sortit deux paires de pinces qu'il serra de chaque côté de la coupure et commença à les déplacer vers ma main et mon coude en même temps.

Cela prit un peu plus de temps que le coupe-boulons, mais j'eus rapidement assez de place pour retirer ma main du bracelet.

Un poids lourd s'échappa de ma poitrine. Avant, cette expression me faisait toujours rire, mais maintenant je savais ce qu'elle signifiait vraiment!

Ce moment fut de courte durée quand je compris qu'il pouvait encore marcher. Sans réfléchir je sortis un marteau de la boîte à outils. Je posai le bracelet sur la planche à découper en l'alignant soigneusement, pour ne pas rater mon coup.

Et j'ai frappé encore et encore pour me débarrasser de cette merde. Eh bien, je pensais que je l'avais fait. Je me suis écroulée, épuisée par mon accès de rage. Le bracelet avait seulement une petite éraflure. J'étais un peu déçue. Je pensais le transformer en un morceau de métal méconnaissable.

"Très bien! J'aime toute cette passion, mais qu'est-ce que ce bracelet a fait pour mériter ce traitement?"

Il avait un sourire enjoué sur son visage. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi il s'agissait. Je devais lui dire, il marchait peut-être encore. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui briser le cœur. Comment pouvais-je lui dire?

Je ne voulais lui donner aucune information qui pourrait lui causer des ennuis avec les Cullen. C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi de ne pas parler du tout. Même si je disais certaines choses, je savais que je pouvais laisser échapper quelque chose d'important par accident à tout moment.

«C'est un dispositif de suivi. " dis -je d'un ton sec mais maladroit.

Jacob avait l'air choqué, je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je parle de cette façon, ou à cause de ce que c'était. Il devint pâle, et je sus que je n'aurais du rien dire.

«Il peut nous trouver. "

Sa voix était à peine plus haute qu'un chuchotement. Je n'étais même pas sûr de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il ramassa le bracelet.

«Je dois me débarrasser de ça. "

J' hochai vigoureusement la tête.

«Je reviens tout de suite."

J'ai saisi son bras. Je réalisai à peine ce que je faisais, mais il pouvait lire sur mon visage "Ne me quitte pas."

«Je serais de retour dans 20 minutes, il y a une plage à quelques minutes d'ici qui doit être à marée basse maintenant. Le courant l'emportera.».

La seconde suivante, il était parti. J'ai entendu le bruit d'un moteur. Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient une voiture.

Abasourdie, je suis allée dans la salle de séjour pour m'asseoir. J'avais complètement oublié Billy jusqu'à ce qu'il parle.

"Je suppose que je dois te dire pourquoi nous sommes ici. "

Je levai les yeux vers lui, réalisant que j'avais de la compagnie.

Merde, je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être dans un endroit si petit après avoir vécu dans le manoir des Cullen.

«Tu vois, nous n'avons pas toujours vécu ici, c'était notre« retraite boisé »comme Jacob aimait l'appeler. Nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ici.; c'était l'endroit préféré de ma femme dans ce monde. Mais, la mère de Jacob a eu un accident de voiture. "

Il fit une pause. Il avait un froncement de sourcils sur son visage et fixait le sol avec une telle intensité que je m'attendais à ce qu'il fasse apparaître des flammes ou quelque chose dans ce goût là.

«Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne voulais pas travailler, cuisiner, nettoyer, rien du tout. Tout cela était inutile."

Sa voix était douce et tranquille; à moins d'être sourd, on pouvait entendre la douleur dans sa voix. Son changement de voix me surprit, monotone et sans vie, comme si il récitait les causes du froid dans un documentaire, au lieu de parler de sa vie.

"J'ai perdu mon emploi car je n'y allais plus. Nous avons dû tout vendre. Jacob a du abandonner l'école, mais je ne pouvais pas vendre cet endroit. Nous avons déménagé ici, la seule chose qui nous restait. J'ai été obligé de couper du bois de chauffage pour de l'argent. Cela m'était égal, la douleur physique me permettait d'oublier ma peine intérieur. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai basculé vers l'arrière avec la hache, j'ai heurté un tas de bois et tous s'est effondré derrière moi. Mes vertèbres inférieures ont été brisé et j'ai fini dans une chaise roulante."

Il prit une autre respiration profonde.

«Jacob a commencé à travailler, je me sentais fautif à ce sujet. J' en ai détesté chaque seconde. J'étais son père et je devais subvenir à ses besoins. Tous ces problèmes étaient de ma qu'il en soit, les Cullen sont venus. Ils voulaient acheter ma terre. C'était une offre incroyable, mais je ne pouvais pas quitter cette maison. Vendre la terre qu'elle aimait tant. Ils nous ont fait une proposition, nous leur donnions la terre, et en retour ils payaient l'électricité, la nourriture et donnaient de l'argent pour nos autres besoins. J'ai accepté l'offre sans réfléchir. Maintenant je le regrette."

«Nous comptons sur les Cullen pour survivre. Sans eux, nous n'avons pas de maison, pas d'argent. Aussi le fait que nous vivons sur« leurs terres » signifie que nous devons respecter leurs règles."

Il marmonna quelque chose avant de continuer.

"Comme tu peux le voir, les Cullen sont des gens très puissants. Le fait d'avoir autant d'esclaves le prouve. Si nous trahissons la confiance des Cullen, nous pouvons dire au revoir à notre maison."

«Tu as du probablement te demander pourquoi nous n'avons pas appelé les flics. Eh bien, je pense que les "meilleurs amis" des Cullen sont dans la police. Oh, et n'espère pas que tes parents te recherchent, les Cullen ont du trouver quelqu'un pour les faire taire. "

Je fus choqué pas son manque de tact. Seraient-ils à ma recherche? Probablement. En parcourant le pays? J'espère que non.

"Tais-toi papa, tu lui fait peur."

Je me suis tournée, et aperçue Jacob, debout derrière moi.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est fini maintenant. "

J'aurais voulu pousser un soupir de soulagement comme avant, mais je ne pouvais plus maintenant. Maintenant, je savais que je mettais en danger ces personnes qui m'avaient accueilli et pris soin de moi.

C'était mon deuxième jour, j'étais supposée être enfermé dans le sous-sol. Edward était-il déjà venu vérifier?

«Nous partons papa. C'est notre unique chance. "

Le visage calme de Billy vira au rouge en une seconde.

"Pas question! Je ne vais pas m'enfuir à cause de ces stupides idiots! Ils ne me forceront pas à quitter ma maison! Qu'ils essaient."

«Papa, nous devons partir d'ici! Je ne peux pas te laisser seul! Partir est notre seule chance. "

Jacob parlait d'un ton ferme.

"Je ne suis pas un vieux! Je peux prendre soin de moi. Qu'ils essaient de me frapper."

Billy sortit un long fusil à deux-coups qui se trouvait sous son fauteuil. Il vérifia que les deux barillets soient équipés chacun d'une cartouche avant de fermer son fusil d'un coup sec.

Jacob le jaugea un moment, puis soupira.

"Bien! Mais si tu te fais tuer ...» dit Jacob d'un ton menaçant.

Billy se moqua et ouvrit encore le fusil, afin de montrer les cartouches d'une couleur or brillante.

Puis, il le remit sous son fauteuil.

Jacob attrapa ma main et m'emmena dans la chambre. Il sortit un sac noir déchiré , et vida ses tiroirs pour le remplir. Tout entra, il avait peu de vêtements. Peut-être qu'ils n'aimaient pas dépenser l'argent des Cullen.

Il me traîna dehors, et fit m'asseoir du côté passager dans la voiture, et jeta son sac sur le siège arrière.

«Couche-toi», me dit-il. Nous étions en plein jour, et je n'étais pas à l'aise. J'aurais préféré qu'il fasse plus sombre pour pouvoir nous cacher. Nous roulions lentement sur un sentier. Je savais que c'était un sentier, étant donné que nous étions dans une forêt épaisse. Il n'y avait pas d'autres choix.

Le chemin ne devait pas être beaucoup utilisé vu les nombreuses branches qui tombaient.

Nous atteignîmes la route principale, et j'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement, plus de bosses.

On les sent beaucoup quand on est assis sur le plancher.

Une fois sur la route principale, Jacob accéléra. Je commençais juste à me détendre quand j'entendis un "oh merde", et vu Jacob appuyer sur l'accélérateur.

J'ai commencé à paniquer.

J'ai entendu un autre "Merde!" mais plus fort, et le crissement de freins, avant de percuter l'avant de la voiture.

Etre sur le plancher était finalement une mauvaise idée.

J'ai du m'évanouir quelques secondes, car je fus réveillée par un coup de feu.

J'ai cessé de respirer.

C'était le silence total, jusqu'à ce que ma porte soit violemment ouverte.


	11. Chapter 11

EPOV

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé à Sasha dès que j'ai claqué la porte sur Isabella.

En fait, ce n'est pas vrai. Je me souviens vaguement d'un cours de psychologie au lycée où ils parlaient de ça. Ils disaient que si vous passiez un bon moment avec quelqu'un et que vous êtes en train de boire un Coca-Cola par exemple, alors la prochaine fois que vous prendrez un Coca vous repenserez à ce moment. Cependant, cela devait être un souvenir très fort.

Je me demande si cela était la même chose pour les mauvais souvenirs.

Tout ce que je sais, est dès que j'ai claqué la porte, je voyais le visage de Sasha avec son regard torturé.

Regard dont j'étais trop stupide et naïf pour comprendre.

Sasha avait été ma première esclave, pour ainsi dire. Carlisle me l'a donnée quand il a commencé «son évolution». J'étais trop jeune pour comprendre pourquoi il devenait de plus en plus distant et dominant. Je m'en fichais, j'avais Sasha.

Elle était avec moi durant l'école secondaire, de 13 à 18 ans. Elle m'a vu changer, comme j'ai vu changer mon père.

A16 ans, mon père a commencé à m'apprendre des choses, à me montrer l'exemple. Quand j'agissais comme lui, j' avais en retour un sourire, si on pouvait appeler ça un sourire, que je n'avais eu depuis des années. Il m'a enseigné que les esclaves étaient faites pour des gens comme nous, qu'elles étaient fragiles mais très facile à remplacer.

Pour une fois, je n'étais pas le plus faible. Mes deux frères aînés étaient trop faibles et effrayés pour endosser le rôle que notre père nous donnait.

Ils s 'étaient adaptés. Je ne pense pas que Carlisle leur aurait permis de rester dans la maison si ils n'étaient pas d'accord.

J'ai traité Sasha comme mon père le souhaitait, avec beaucoup d'autorité, peu de sympathie.

Je suis devenu une personne différente, avec une nouvelle garde-robe et une chambre, qui correspondait mieux à ma nouvelle personnalité.

Finalement, Sasha est tombé amoureuse de moi. Je pense qu'elle avait peur de moi pour montrer ou dire quoi que ce soit. Mais je le savais. Je pense qu'elle appréciait même mon autorité.

Cependant, elle agissait d'une façon que je ne comprenais pas, quelques regards peiné ou peu de réponses, mais surtout sa mort.

Non! Je ne vais pas repenser à ça. Je me l'étais promis avant que de claquer la porte sur Isabella. La dernière fois que j'avais claqué cette porte, c'était la dernière fois où j'avais vu Sasha.

Des choses terribles arrivent lorsqu'on ouvre cette porte.

Isabella était dans la cave depuis une nuit. Cela ne devait pas être aussi terrible que je l'imaginais. J'imagine toujours le pire à cause de mes douloureux souvenirs.

Je me demande combien de temps devrais-je la laisser là ?

Pas assez longtemps pour mourir, son attitude a prouvé combien il est difficile de briser des esclaves, et je ne souhaite pas revivre tout ça maintenant avec une autre.

J'ai regardé ma chambre, une nuit et elle était déjà en désordre.

J'ai soupiré.

J'allais être obligé de la laisser sortir à cause de mes sales habitudes.

Je pouvais toujours utiliser la nuit dernière comme un avertissement, au cas où elle me désobéirait à nouveau.

Un dernier regard dans ma chambre, et j'en fus convaincu.

Je descendais les marches tranquillement et alluma la lumière. Je pris une profonde respiration avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Je saisis fermement la poignée et poussa la porte si violemment qu'elle percuta le mur.

Je fus accueilli par le silence et le plus grand choc de ma vie.

De mauvaises choses arrivent quand vous ouvrez cette porte.

Elle s'était échappée.

Putain, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle se soit échappée.

Je donnais un coup sur l'écran de l'ordi. Putain, pourquoi est-il si lent?

Après ce qui semblait une éternité, je trouvai la page qui me montra l'endroit exact où se trouvait Isabella.

Elle n'était pas trop loin, mais j'allais quand même prendre la voiture. Plus vite j'y serais, mieux ce sera. Je devrais certainement la mettre dans le coffre, je doute qu'elle revienne de son plein gré.

J'ai sauté dans la voiture avec mon ordinateur portable afin de suivre les mouvements sur l'écran. Elle était complètement stupide de penser qu'elle pouvait me fuir.

A un moment, je ne pouvais plus conduire avec ma voiture. Je l'ai garé et continué à pied.

Le point se déplaçait vers la plage. Arrivé là, je me suis caché derrière les arbres et jeta un coup d'oeil.

Elle était vide, aucun signe d'Isabella, je ne voyais personne. J'allais me déplacer lorsqu'un mouvement attira mon attention.

C'était sur la falaise, je distinguais la forme d'un homme. Il jetait quelque chose, que je ne pouvais distinguer, dans l'eau.

La carte sur mon écran avec le point disparut et fut remplacé par "Erreur de serveur: Connection perdue".

J'ai claqué le couvercle et mis l'ordinateur sous mon bras. Je ne sais pas qui était ce gars, mais il était avec Bella.

Il disparut dans la forêt, sur la falaise.

Je l'ai attendu en bas. Finalement, au bout d'une heure, il surgit de la forêt d'un pas pressé.

Je n'allais pas rester là à admirer le paysage.

Je maintenais une bonne distance entre lui et moi, juste assez pour le garder bien en vue. La dernière chose que je voulais était qu'il sache qu'il était suivi. Ce qui était difficile vu la densité de la forêt.

Il se dirigeait vers une petite cabane en bois.

Comme c'est charmant !

J'étais content d'être enfin arrivé, j'avais l'impression d'avoir parcouru des kilomètres.

J'ai rapidement fait le tour de la maison, repérant les portes et fenêtres.

Je me suis faufilé sur le côté de la maison pour essayer de les entendre, mais les murs étaient trop épais. Je me suis donc rabattu vers une fenêtre.

Les sons étaient étouffés et je devais rester attentif pour entendre quelque chose. Je n'ai pas eu à attendre longtemps. Dès que je les ai entendu partir, j'ai couru jusqu'à ma voiture. Il ne pouvait prendre qu'une seule route pour rejoindre l'autoroute et j'allais les rattraper avant. La route était très, très calme et je ne pense pas que je rencontrerai d'autres conducteurs.

Arrivé à ma voiture, je n'arrivais plus à agir assez vite. J'étais agacé de ne pouvoir trouver les clés ou de m'asseoir correctement. Je n'ai même pas penser à mettre ma ceinture de sécurité.

Je pris la route avant l'autoroute, mon pied à plat sur l'accélérateur. Elle était en bien meilleur état que celle qui mène à la cabane.

Quand j'ai vu la distance diminuer, j'ai appuyé plus fort. Ils seraient seuls sur cette route.

Je savais qu'il m'avait repéré car il avait accéléré. C'était une blague. En aucun cas, cette vieille voiture pouvait battre ma voiture.

J'ai roulé sur le côté de la route et tourné afin de lui barrer la route.

Ses freins crissèrent.

J'ai sauté de la voiture avant qu'il ne fasse marche arrière et arracha sa portière. Je l'ai attrapé par son t-shirt et l'ai jeté sur la route.

J'ai ensuite sorti le pistolet de ma poche arrière. Le porter là toute la journée avait été désagréable, mais rien que pour ce moment cela en valait la peine.

Son regard alla du fusil, à la voiture derrière lui.

"Tu ne peux rien faire pour elle. Essaie au moins de te sauver. "

Il regarda le fusil, puis la voiture une dernière fois avant de s'enfuir vers les arbres sur le bas côté de la route.

Je l'ai laissé courir environ une seconde avant de tirer sur la gâchette, comme au jeu du chat et de la souris.

J'ai souri en le voyant tomber. Sans un regard, je me suis précipité vers la voiture et arracha la porte du passager.

Là, recroquevillée sur le sol, j'ai vu ce que j'avais cherché toute la journée.


End file.
